


War Games 战争游戏

by Furrrball



Series: Loaded March 重装行旅 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Military, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: 有一种战争游戏，是关于权利和政治——有着让Excalibur队员牺牲的危险，但Arthur会证明他的队员比其他任何人都要优秀。而另外一种，才是真正的战争游戏。





	War Games 战争游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243609) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 

> 作者注：  
我不拥有Merlin(TV)的角色版权，也不从之盈利。  
这是继《通讯兵》之后，《重装行旅》系列的第二篇，不论是英式词汇还是军事术语都未经校对。所有错误都是我的责任。  
预警：这是一篇军事同人文，会出现军事暴力情节。
> 
> 译者注：  
仍然未经校对，所有错漏、生硬、疏忽都是我的责任。所有美好都归功于作者Footloose，请大家点击原文给作者kudos！

整整过了三周，红围巾仍然有Arthur的气味。Merlin用掉了如山般的意志力，才没有把它缠在身下慰藉自己。如山般的意志力，还有就是他清楚地知道营地里、特别是宿舍里，根本没有半点隐私可言。这些士兵是怎么做到不因为饥渴难耐而缴械投降的，Merlin完全不明白。不对。他_其实_明白——Gwaine跟他讲了离宿舍一箭之内的七个藏身之处，都可以让他度过几分钟的私密时光。

身处荒蛮之地的中心，队里的狙击手在他左边不到三英寸，这恐怕不能算是什么藏身之处。

Merlin向身后左右望去，但一分一毫都没瞧见给他们放哨的队友。Arthur派Gwaine、Owain和Perceval来执行一项短程小任务，基本就只包括原地待命、等候开火。Merlin来凑热闹只是因为Arthur的一时兴起——Arthur向他断然一挥手，说，“你干嘛不一起去？”

当时Merlin看看Gwaine，又看看Arthur。Gwaine平常需要无声潜行的时候，Owain和Perceval倒有可能跟得上他，但Merlin？“因为我可能想让他们活着回来？”他说。

“这样的话，你去都去了，也顺便确保他们活着回来好了。”Arthur的表情坚决，目光落在Merlin跟其他队员一样时刻都戴着的红围巾上，好像是在思忖把Excalibur小队的官方队徽给了Merlin，到底应不应该。

“这简直是在瞎搞。大写的瞎搞，”Gwaine小声咕哝。他纹丝不动地楔在原位，匍匐在地，双脚搭在一截倒伏的树桩上，枪架在肩头，准星对在眼前。“我根本没看到他们从这条路过来。你确定没弄错坐标？”

Merlin检查了第十一遍。就算他的记忆力差到爆，他也用密码把数字记在了小本子上——跟Gwaine的小本子一模一样，Gwaine用来做技术记录和补充数据。风速，倾角，温度，弹药，来复枪上的方向刻度——他把所有东西都记下来，就像是想等哪天推导出什么数学公式来，能把每个新兵都变成他这样的超级狙击手。但Gwaine自己使用本领的时候，却用不着公式——他就只是把条件都记下来，然后凭感觉动手。

Gwaine的性格这么有趣，可他工作的样子实在有点吓人。

“对，我确确实实，百分之百确定，”Merlin说。这是第十一次了。

“小伙子们在哪儿呢？”Gwaine问。Gwaine在执行任务的中间开始聊天，多半意味着他觉得无聊，想找点乐子。Merlin开始琢磨，Arthur是不是就为了这个才把他派来的。他根本没必要在酷热的天气里跑过来，每半个小时就给Gwaine喂点瓶装水和蛋白棒——他明明可以呆在基地摆弄无线电盒，因为之前申请的零件已经到了。另外，他还欠妈妈一个电话，要谢谢她寄爱心包裹来。那包裹正安然无恙地藏在他床下，躲开他海盗一样的室友们。要是他们发现包裹里有吃的，转眼间就会一抢而空。还有，他还没来得及读Will给他写的信，因为混蛋上尉殿下不断给他派活儿干。

Merlin又回头瞭望，但还是看不到Owain和Perceval。他才不会承认自己找不到他们，而且找不到也没关系，因为Merlin给大家都施了追踪咒，以免任务出各种可怕的岔子。“哦，他们就在不远的地方，我确定。”

“细节，Merlin。细节。要是我想把你训练成侦查员，我就需要细节。”

“训练我？”Merlin一惊，差点撞着Gwaine——Gwaine会在他身上戳个窟窿，因为他最讨厌重新校准了。“训练我，啥意思？”

“这堆人里除了你，唯一有双好眼睛的就是Arthur了。不过他是带队的，你也知道。不能让他一直跟着我。他说你在风暴里瞧见了山洞，他都没看见，还盲猜到了你们的位置……这可比其他那些混蛋们强多了。另外，你数学还挺好，是不是？”

“对，算是吧。”_数学还挺好_真是轻描淡写，不过他也不想自夸。Merlin的工程学位在战场上颇有用武之处，特别是用来对付任务里不停遇到的硬件问题。“Arthur知道这事儿吗？”

“这事就是他提的，”Gwaine说。

Merlin面红耳赤，而且根本不是因为阳光。Arthur干嘛要这么难搞？对其他所有人，他都告诉他们，他想要他们做什么、想得到什么结果。但是对Merlin？他就只会颐指气使，指望Merlin毫不犹豫，先做再问“够不够好”。

Merlin满心怀疑地皱眉。“他真这么说？”

“对啊。所以，来吧。他们在哪儿？”Gwaine友善地悄声说。他不该承受Merlin内心汩汩冒出的怒火；Merlin要把它们存下来，晚点撒在Arthur身上。Merlin强压下情绪，深呼吸，提醒自己肯定做对了什么，才说服Arthur他配呆在Excalibur。不然的话，Arthur根本不会把Pendragon家的红围巾递给他。

Merlin叹了口气，闭上双眼。在他的脑海中，Owain和Perceval是两个明亮的金点，两人的大小不太一样。他又扭头看了一眼背景环境，好估算实际距离。“Owain在你七点钟方向，二百五十英尺远，十三英尺高，角窗后面。Perceval在我们四点钟方向，六十英尺，三层中间的窗子。”

Gwaine没有立即答话；他肩上有一丝紧绷，Merlin知道这代表他正在瞄准器里检查。“不错啊，兄弟，”他最后说，语气很开心。

要是Merlin没作弊的话，肯定已经笑了起来。Gwaine说不定没等舒服就位，第一眼扫过就看见了他们。

“报一下风速，”Gwaine说。

这倒容易——只要是关于大自然的元素，Merlin只凭本能就分辨得出来。“十五，西南偏南，”他不假思索地说。

他们有一阵没说话。

“所以说，你收了个包裹？”Gwaine问。

“你的脏手可拿远点儿，”Merlin警告他。

“干嘛，里面装着啥？女朋友的内裤？”

Merlin没接话。

“黄色杂志？我们是该弄点新的了，你也知道。旧的都有点黏糊糊了。”

“哇，感谢分享。太恶心了。”Merlin把望远镜举到面前，看着下面的路。

“黄色小电影？”

“你可以在黑市买，”Merlin指出。

“哦，也对。”Gwaine顿了一下，Merlin都能听见他思考的声音。“是什么捆绑的玩意儿吗？我不知道你口味这么奇怪。”

“关于我你不知道的事儿可多了，”Merlin说。深夜食堂里的圆桌座谈只要往暧昧方面转去，Merlin就低下头，不停微笑，但不管被怎么嘲笑都不接话。Gwaine是出了——大大地出了——柜，天不怕地不怕，虽然他技术上讲是两面通吃。挺好的，Merlin想，也知道Gwaine从来不会（或者很少）从直男们那边遇到什么破事儿，因为Gwaine是个_他妈的狙击手_，千步之外能打掉苍蝇翅膀。

而Merlin呢？就大家所知，Merlin擅长摆弄小机器。什么威胁都没有，半点也不吓人。

“你的档案可什么都有，”Gwaine宣布。“需要我提醒你吗？我可知道你所有的小秘密。”

一道恐惧的寒意流下Merlin的脊梁。不过这不可能，根本_不可能_，Gwaine没法知道Merlin真的想保密的那些事，它们也不会被记在他的档案里。最好不要。他挤出一声哽住的嘲笑声，听起来还挺像真的，“你想得美。”

“你要是这样的话，兄弟，我就要趁你没拿到，把你的包裹都藏起来。从今天开始。”Merlin的喉头没忍住一声呜咽。Gwaine胜利地大笑一声。“来吧。盒子里到底是什么？”

“我妈妈烤的点心，”Merlin重重叹了一口气，知道他这就是在跟包裹吻别了。

Gwaine微微一抖。“点心？你收到的是地地道道的手工点心？你这坏蛋，跟我们藏着掖着的。你明知道应该跟队友分享的。”

“谁说的？”

“规章手册说的。”

“什么手册？我全读过了，我敢确定——等等。”Merlin在望远镜后眯起双眼。他不太确定，但是……他继续看去。“风向变了。时速二十公里，现在是正西南。”

“棒小伙，”Gwaine说，在小本子上做着记录。不过Merlin注意到他没调整来复枪，很可能是因为Gwaine比他发现得早。“你什么意思，什么手册？就是规章手册。”

“我完全不知道你说的是什么手册，”Merlin说，在自己的声音里听出了那种正式的语调，是他在那场装腔作势的军事法庭上、为那场几乎害死了整个小队的任务而用过的。他听起来单调，冷漠，疏远，超然，对Gwaine的争辩半点不以为然。

他惹得Gwaine笑了起来。Merlin也笑了。Gwaine的笑声特别有传染力。

“我其实是在攒着，好吧？等我们大家人都齐了，”Merlin解释，但这么说出来就显得傻乎乎的，像姑娘一样。Excalibur被分成了好多专业作战小队，他们就是其中之一，每个小队的任务时间都不长。Lance、Leon、Galahad和Gareth去出任务了，不过他们一小时前就该回到宿舍了。现在轮到的是Gwaine、Owain、Perceval和Merlin，不过等到这次任务顺利结束，大家就能一起呆一周，直到下次再被外派。

他希望下次任务是大家一起出。全队一起干活儿的时候，每个人都要快乐得多。Arthur的混蛋程度也会轻点儿。不过Merlin又想了想，Arthur更像个照顾小鸡的鸡妈妈，把他们聚在一起，保证他们安全无忧。

“喔，绝妙的主意，兄弟，”Gwaine说，声音里都是笑。“给我们点儿盼头。你妈妈厨艺好吗？”

“顶尖的，”Merlin说。他早就知道包裹里装着什么了——他妈妈只要一出手，就会把食谱里的点心都做个遍，还要再加点自己的创新。“她还很擅长打包。熟能生巧。”

“在你之前的任期里练出来的？”

“对。我之前的任期。”Merlin沉默了一会儿，主动说，“还有我爸的。”

“你爸？我不知道他也参军了。”

“生前。我小时候他就牺牲了，”Merlin说。

他们都沉默了几分钟。Gwaine清了清嗓子。“抱歉。他是特勤队的吗？”

“对，”Merlin说，为一个自己从没见过的人感到一阵不可思议的骄傲。不过她妈妈谈起他爸爸时的样子，让他很难不这么觉得。“旧编队。”

Gwaine对瞄准器做了一点调整，Merlin想不出是为什么。环境参数没一点变化。“你为啥从来都不聊你自己的事？”

Merlin耸耸肩。“我觉着没啥值得聊的。我更喜欢听别人讲。”

Gwaine什么话都没说，他们又陷入默契的安静，各自工作。Merlin报着风速、风向变化，也提到有一阵湍流的气旋，刚好在他们目标可能出现的角度上。

“你知道你拖不了多久的，对吧？”Gwaine警告他。

Merlin看了他一眼。“哈？啥？”

“你脑袋里的小秘密。”

“具体是哪一条小秘密？”

“你戴着Arthur的红围巾，对不对？”_Arthur的红围巾_，不是_Excalibur的红围巾_，Merlin惊讶了一秒才反应过来。“你是我们中的一员，咱们已经是家人了。你要是以为第一天我们审问你的时候就算是冷酷无情，等你戴红围巾满一个月的时候，就会知道自己大错特错。我说的小秘密，就是你学詹姆斯·邦德一样不肯跟我们讲的所有秘密。”

Merlin庆幸Gwaine的脸贴着枪侧，双眼——至少单眼——对着准星。在沙漠的酷热里，一股冰凉的恐惧流过他的身体。他在大峡谷里、从沙鬼手里救出Arthur的时候，实在不能算是谨慎。他也实在不该看得到那个掩蔽洞穴。不过，Merlin用风暴做幌子，也遮盖了自己的动作。Arthur看到什么了吗？他怎么会看到呢？沙尘暴稠密得像碗胡萝卜汤。他艰难地吞咽了一下，把注意力放在前方的路上。“该死。”

“怎么啦？”

“该死，我暴露了。你把我的秘密身份给揭开了。现在我可只能灭口了，”Merlin说，为自己维持住了平稳的声线感到满意。

Gwaine鼻子里哼了一声，然后变成呛住的笑声。Merlin看到Gwaine的手指从扳机松开，免得走火。他笑够之后，说，“行啊，兄弟。你可以保持沉默，不过我们会给你灌点好东西，让你乖乖地和盘托出，从你什么时候第一次抽烟……”

“我不抽。从来没抽过，”Merlin说。

“……到你第一次被人口活儿是多大年纪……”

“十五岁，”Merlin说。

“真的假的？我十二岁，”Gwaine说。

“自己给自己口的，是不是？”Merlin问。“感觉咋样？”

“你大爷，”Gwaine说，一点没生气。又安静了一会儿，他悄声说，“不过我是认真的。你已经是家人了。这代表着你要见Uther了。他可要把你拷问得体无全肤，所以你还不如先习惯对我们招供呢。我们总比他强。”

Merlin全身绷紧，整整一分钟都不能呼吸。

Uther。_操他妈的_Uther Pendragon上校。就算退伍这么多年，他也还是个传奇。他在战时接到了前线任务，比大多数人完成的都要好；他一路被提拔，早有机会升到上校，却拒绝了更高的军衔，留在自己归属的战场上，直到退休建起自己的企业。有些最最重要的胜仗，都要归功于他重锤猛击的战术——这些战术，皇家军校现在还在讲授。更不用说，见鬼，从通讯设备到武器，每支小队身上四分之一的装备，都是Pendragon咨询公司生产的。

要是那些传言不虚，他就算已经不在军队里，也能对一个士兵的前途翻手为云、覆手为雨。Merlin颤抖了一下。

Gwaine肯定感觉到了他的惧意，因为他边笑边说，“现在跑路已经晚啦。”

“妙不可言，”Merlin嘟囔。“要是我让自己中个弹……”

无线电里传来一声噼啪，Merlin安静了下来。这是他真正的工作——接听无线电指令，好让Gwaine不被话音打扰。从他们上线报到、确认就位开始，线上就不停地传来嗡嗡声，但Merlin很擅长过滤噪音，只有在听到某些关键词才会放出注意力。他在等的关键词就是小队的代号——长剑。

“长剑，目标确认在途。预计到达视野时间，七分钟。”

Merlin转达了消息，但Gwaine咕哝道，“没错。我看见了。”

Merlin花了整整两分钟盯着望远镜——理论上，望远镜本该比Gwaine的瞄准镜要强两倍，不管是视野还是放大倍数——才看到朝他们过来的车辆扬起的尘云。他小声嘟哝。_怎么_他妈可能……“你他妈就是个变种人。”

“最棒的那种，”Gwaine说。

他们安静地等着，看着车队爬坡、转弯，穿过最危险的一块地形，经过开放宽广的下山位。他们藏身的废弃建筑地形极为有利——视线清晰，满是废墟，投下长长的阴影。太阳几乎在他们正后方，所以他们能看到对方，却不会暴露自己。

车队里有四辆悍马、一辆运输车，都是铁灰色。厚重的加强橡胶轮胎扬起沙尘，从隆隆的发动机声来看，他们拉了比运载力更多的负重。

Gwaine默默等候。Merlin默默等候。车队进入了最佳射程区——Gwaine二点五公里射程的最边缘，一辆跟着一辆。

“风速高了，”Merlin说。“三十？”

“差不多，”Gwaine说，但是他没做校准，按兵不动。他在等指令下来。

Merlin对无线电说。“指挥部。车队进入射程。描述目标。”

一时没有回应。Merlin皱起眉。大风刮过地面，风力足以从车队前方的硬土层上卷起沙尘。“风速四十。”

“侧风，”Gwaine说。“操。风速五十。”

Merlin放下望远镜，扫视他们的位置。周围平和安静，跟车队出现之前一模一样。“有东西不对。”

“傻子都知道有东西不对，”Gwaine怒道，手指轻柔地调节着瞄准镜上的校准钮。Merlin听到了三下细微的咔咔声。大范围校准。

无线电又沙沙响起。“长剑，目标确认。第二辆车前座。你们要找的是白种男性，不到二十岁或者二十出头，黑色短发。”

Merlin转达了描述。他好奇另一个侦查员是谁。

“看到了。”

“确认，指挥部。目标获得。等候命令，”Merlin说。

“射击，”无线电说。

Merlin微微挪动，调整着望远镜。“你准备好就随时开火。”

他们看到一场小型的局部风暴从眼前凭空而起，先是风速加快，然后突然出现混乱的侧风，沙尘在车队之前升起，有如一面盾牌。

“我看到他了，”Gwaine说，声调阴沉。Merlin没错过他音调里的_但是_。他了解狙击手的工作方式——他参加过六周培训，检验他有没有一点天分——所以明白Gwaine暴躁的原因。即使在相对温和的环境下，要射击移动的目标已经很艰难了，更别提突如其来的沙尘暴把事情弄得更糟。

糟得多。Merlin放出魔法的触手，扫过平原，聆听风声的变幻，感受地面的触感。正常。正常。也正……

_噢。不正常。_

他能感觉到魔法。

魔法。

他在望远镜后眯起眼，寻找魔法的源头。这很难，因为那丝魔法在不断移动。他一念之下，望向第二辆悍马。

_就是那儿。_

无线电又在他耳旁噼啪响起。“长剑，卫星追踪到你们区域有一场局部风暴。从——”

通讯线路断了。Merlin敲了一下耳机，然后凭感觉向后伸手，调试着盒子。“操！”

“怎么了？”

“跟指挥部的通讯线断了。”Merlin又试了两个频段，然后试着在常用频道上接通Owain和Perceval。“跟小伙子们的通讯线也断了。我们被卡死了。”

“Merlin，我的射程不够了，”Gwaine说。“我们要马上转移到二号狙击点。”

“听你的，”Merlin说。要等Gwaine确定他在现有情况下绝对无法射击，他们才会转移。不到一分钟之后，第二辆悍马就会到达Gwaine射程的终点，所以他们要在更短的时间内转移到下一个地点，还要搭好设备。要是车队里有人侦查瞭望，他们移动起来就会变成活靶子。

“操他妈的，”Gwaine说，猛地往后一弹，流畅地站起身来。Merlin跌跌撞撞地跟在他身后，往二号射击点跑去。

Gwaine都没顾上做好准备；他要凭感觉开枪了。他的手指已经调好来复枪的短程参数，正在等候最佳射击点。

Merlin朝他们身周快速扫视一圈。他们已经到了Owain和Perceval的视线之外——他们的守望位置应该已经移动，但最终会停在Gwaine和Merlin的正上方——Merlin打算帮Gwaine射中目标，不管环境有多恶劣。

他心跳加速。他看到别人在战场上使用魔法，这已经不是第一次了。但他感受到的这股卷风扬沙的魔法，有种扭曲、黑暗、肮脏的质地。不管这人是谁，他们收到的击杀指令都是有原因的。

Merlin释放出魔法来，这次不是为了寻找和感知，而更多是为了扯拽和松解那些邪恶的线条。但他每解一条，眨眼间就又重新缠绕起来。他每次施力阻挡，都被推向一边。每当他想松开魔法的触手，它们立刻又被重新系紧。

_好吧，兄弟，该来硬的了_，Merlin想。他这次紧闭双眼，等了一秒钟，然后围绕着Gwaine的视线施放出一条保护通道，一直通向第二辆悍马。

他紧闭的眼帘之后炸起白光，头痛欲裂。Merlin从没这样施过魔法，没这样用力勒束住什么东西，他的力量也从没流失得这么快过。他开始颤抖，拼命与另外那个巫师的魔法相抗衡，但他不敢分散半点注意力，好开口告诉Gwaine快开枪。

他也不需要告诉Gwaine。Merlin听到一声、两声枪响。他透过望远镜看到了第二辆悍马，它继续前行无阻。Gwaine调着半自动步枪的螺栓，又开了两枪。一颗加强穿甲子弹击碎了悍马的玻璃。第二颗在空中停了一会儿，然后叮当一声摔在车盖上，滑了下去。

“我从来没射偏过，”Gwaine难以置信地喃喃。

透过望远镜，Merlin看到那巫师朝他们举起两根粗鲁的手指。

“狗娘养的！”Gwaine吼道。

Merlin皱起眉。他拧动焦距，然后差点把望远镜摔下来。远处两辆队伍末尾的悍马正离开车队，朝小镇废墟开过来。他们不应该交火——这是Gwaine的单人秀才对。

他抓住Gwaine的肩膀，朝那边指去。无需言语，他们捡起装备，跑步撤离。

\---------------------

车队穿过沙漠的痕迹在卫星图上清晰可见。扬尘的范围之大，在平流层几乎都看得到；平流层上又没有积云，所以技术员手握操纵杆，能把图像放大到最小的细节。

目标离埋伏地点还有二十分钟路程。他们一接近射程，现场小队就会收到通知。

指挥中心里一片寂静——每次任务执行的前一刻，都会有这样的一片寂静。对话保持在最低限度。情况通报会非常全面，每个人都明白自己的工作。或者说，在保密级别允许的范围之内，明白自己的工作。

Arthur对任务的了解仅限于这是一次击杀命令，目标身份保密，_真正_在指挥任务的那伙人用公文箱带着自己的设备，在离风扇最近的帐篷角落里领导着这场表演。他们看上去不像军情五处。军情五处的特工走起路来至少没这么招摇，也还有点礼貌，收敛着一点对普通军事行动的屈尊纡贵。这些人互相悄声交谈，用一个英国人做代言人——他长得有点像松鼠，瘦削的长脸加上双下巴，像是短时间内掉了不少体重——传递指令。

Arthur不知道他们想瞒谁。要是他们不想让人知道是一群美国人在现场指挥行动，恐怕连傻子都骗不过。他也不在乎。这不是他第一次卷进，即便只是在外围参与，盟国之间的联合行动了。Arthur奇怪的是，他们干嘛不用自己人。他清楚地知道，一个排的美军就驻扎在直升机飞程内，而且他们的特种部队里至少有四个不错的狙击手——虽然比不上Gwaine。

为什么这次任务要用Excalibur？他们特别点名要Gwaine，这倒不奇怪。Gwaine为人所知的专业技术就已经无人可及——更别说他不计其数的、不为人知的本领了。他们也要了一个爆破专家，自然落在Owain身上。其他两个人选留给任务指挥官，而他让Arthur来定。

Perceval跟Owain合作得很好，所有命令都遵守得一板一眼，在Gwaine没法分身的时候，他也是个过得去的追踪者，能比其他人都先发现身后潜行的敌军。还有Merlin……

Arthur咽下一声叹息。Merlin最近跟Gwaine一块呆在射击场，训练Merlin的射击，Gwaine评价说Merlin在判断距离和环境方面惊人地优秀。公平起见，Arthur不能让Gwaine出任务的时候，身边没有一个靠谱的侦查员，Arthur自己又暂时被其他更重要的事情困在基地里。

而且，Merlin也实在不可能搞砸这个。

严格来讲，Arthur其实不大需要在指挥中心里盯着这次行动。他告诉自己说，这是为了照看着点自己的队伍。不光是看Merlin。他肚子里的紧绷感，也不是因为想听Merlin的声音，在无线电里确认指令、传达信息。

一丁点都不是。

有什么东西擦过他的袖口。一个年轻的下士朝他紧张地微笑，她的大眼睛碧绿，鼻梁周围有好多雀斑。“Pendragon上尉？Pendragon上校的直升机到了。”

Arthur朝她点点头，目光又看向屏幕上的倒计时。十九分钟。

他的时间足够跟父亲打个招呼，见见这次他带来的随行人员，然后及时回来监督任务。他清楚Morgana跟着来了，Gwen在官方手续上也会被写成她的助理——Gwen其实在Pendragon咨询公司的另一个部门——所以他才确保Leon和Lance及时结束任务回来，好赶上这次商业访问。Morgana在邮件里没法跟他讲太多，但从小到大熟悉的姐弟暗号足以告诉他“爸爸带了新玩具来炫耀”，“其他公司听到了风声，结果变成了一场倒霉的商会”还有“军官们想搞一场战争游戏”。

Uther Pendragon到Arthur的驻地来视察，这也不是第一次了。他用Excalibur来给新玩具做展示，就是因为Arthur会全力而为，就算最新的研究成果不够好，也不让家族企业太丢人。他们公司的产品很少出差错，但用Excalibur做产品测试的传统还是沿袭了下来。

这一次跟以往一样，Uther带了他自己的队伍。Excalibur会跟Pendragon咨询公司的精英们面对面，来一场新旧技术之间的较量。

Arthur扯下耳机，走出指挥中心。他在去停机坪的路上撞见了Leon。“我知道你急着想见Morgana，但我去接他们的时候，你介不介意先盯一眼任务？”

“只要你不对我这周末的休假下手，怎么都行，”Leon说。他冲Arthur一点头，没露出要推迟见到Morgana的失望神色。

“我还以为Morgana一落地，你就会找借口溜走呢，”Arthur说，把耳机递给他。

“我真是弄不懂你，”Leon说。“你这可有点懦夫行径，是不是？”

Arthur嘲讽地说，“倒不如说我凭着做她弟弟将近三十年的经验，养成了敏锐的自保本能——你这傻蛋还没来得及学会呢。”

Leon哼了一声。他举起耳机，朝指挥中心点点头。“有什么事我会告诉你的。”

Arthur点头，Leon敬礼，他们就各自转身，往不同的方向去了。Arthur往山上走去，但并不着急。Uther出门向来都带着一大群队伍，这次跟着他的是一队退伍军人，刚在Pendragon咨询公司入职。很多这种小队被雇来保卫车队、支援政府军、参与训练、运输供给，有时也做新技术的研发，特别是政府自己没那么多钱去开发的东西。Arthur发现自己没那么热衷于跟Uther的人见面，去看公司内部的战斗小队是什么样子。他已经有种不祥的预感了。

直升机的螺旋桨还在懒洋洋地低速旋转，但飞行员已经出了机舱，在做地面检查了。这就是说他们已经完成了降落，而且……

Uther Pendragon身材高瘦，但还保留着年轻时在战地任务里练成的宽肩阔胸。虽然他掉了将近一百斤的肌肉，多了不少灰发，但举止间的权威气势、音调里的命令口吻，可都一点没变。他穿着昂贵西装的样子就像穿着军装，唯一受到高温影响的就是同样昂贵的墨镜，设计师款，遮住了冰山一般锐利的蓝色眸子。

就算远在将近一百码之外，Arthur仍然能听到他喊出的命令随风传来。除了他自己带的人，还有不少新兵乖乖地听他指挥。Uther身后是Morgana，她不知为什么，踏着细高跟鞋，穿着丝绸质地的黑色紧身裙，领口低低地开向乳沟，下摆倒是略显体面地长到膝下。她头发上裹着丝巾，以免大风吹乱发型，那丝巾是引人注目、也引子弹注目的白色。

_我知道她明明读过安全须知的，_Arthur摇着头想。_她上封邮件里可抱怨了一大堆。_

他思忖了一小会，决定把Morgana穿衣风格的问题留给Leon。

谢天谢地，Gwen穿得就谨慎多了。她穿着两件套经典剪裁的西服裤装，曲线分明却不显得夸张，她的丝巾——高雅的琥珀色，衬着海军蓝西装上浅黄色的细条纹——已经滑下了棕色卷发，大约是在帮忙搬箱子、或者被Lance抱在怀里的时候弄的。

大家都有意不去看他们激吻的样子。

Arthur认出了Uther带来的其他几个人，简单一想就明白，操，Lee Hansom和Franz Johns从来都不会离开Michael Valiant两步远。Arthur看到Valiant站在停机坪另一边，气势汹汹地讲着什么，还加了一大堆毫无用处的手势，让几个倒霉的下士把一堆东西往这边搬几尺、又往回搬几尺。直到另一个有点脑子的人看到了，才告诉他们设备究竟应该往哪儿放。

Excalibur对上Valiant的队伍。

Arthur轻蔑地哼了一声。

_没问题。_

“上校。”Arthur与父亲打招呼的方式是握手和点头——Uther在军队里不肯接受任何其他方式——然后问，“飞行愉快吗？”

“飞机上的电影可差强人意，”Morgana说着翻了个白眼。“你觉得呢？好多风，好多灰，好多噪音，老样子。好了，Leon在哪儿呢？”

“他在指挥中心，”Arthur说。

“他在那儿干什么？”Morgana叉起了腰，双眉扬成弧线，分明在说_我大老远跑来可不是为了看你的_。

“我也很高兴见到你，Morgana，”Arthur说。“我帮你们安顿的时候，Leon要监督一场任务。”

“你的人在里面吗？”Uther问。

“是的，长官。Gwaine、Owain、 Perceval和那个新人，”Arthur说。

“任务要花多长时间？”Uther问，微微侧身，监督着第二架直升机卸下一个巨大的货箱。Arthur猜测里面就是那个最高机密的技术产品。

“没多长，”Arthur说。“他们一小时之内就会返程了。我明白你想让Gwaine来看看新的瞄准镜座，让Owain下场试试新的爆破配方。”

Uther给了他一点赞许的目光，然后看向Morgana。她举起双手，“我什么都没告诉他。”

“不需要，”Arthur说，朝其他几个货箱指了指。虽然货箱外侧只有加密的序列号，但长期的军事训练和家族企业经验，让他毫不费事就得出了自己的结论。Uther朝他生硬地点点头，然后朝基地走去。Morgana跟上了他，把Gwen留给了Lance。

“你不需要在指挥中心吗，上尉？”Uther说，语调里那种不容错过的不满，Arthur早有准备。

“情况在他们的控制之中，长官，”Arthur说着，没——这次没——死死咬住每个字。他其实也不敢完全确定，这一点对情况毫无帮助。都怪任务里卷进的那些美国人。

Uther没有回答，而是说，“跟将军们的情况发布会在1300。这次Morgana和Du Lac小姐会跟我一起参加。

“新硬件的展示环节在1800。公关部会做一场表演；我们会让其他公司先来。实际作战的展示由Valiant的团队来做。你的人要在展示环节到场。”Uther从侧面看了Arthur一眼，别人都会觉得这是_你觉得可以吗_的意思，但Arthur可没那么傻。

“我们会到的，”Arthur说。

“好。”Uther走下山坡，巡视脚下的基地，就像国王在城堡塔尖巡视自己的王国。“我们还住在之前的帐篷里？”

“是的，长官，”Arthur说。

又走了几步，Uther问出了Arthur一直在等的问题。“给我讲讲那个新人。”

“Merlin Emrys中尉，之前在22团D支队，后来调到‘艺术家’团，给新兵培训密码学、通讯学和搜救，Kilgarrah少校把他调回22团，重新接受全面战地任务。”

Arthur注意到了Uther一听到Kilgarrah的名字，双唇就紧抿成一条细线，但他简单点头，示意Arthur继续。

“剑桥的工程学、电子通讯学双学位。全额奖学金，成绩名列前茅，毕业的时候已经有了专利，是关于无线系统的变频加密技术。”Arthur的军衔给了他一些特权，包括不受限地上网。在谷歌用人名搜索“Merlin Emrys”，搜索结果毫无疑问地少，都是他队伍里的这个Merlin Emrys。

他看到了Merlin在大学里的采访文章，获的一些科技奖项，领英主页，还有Facebook页面——不幸的是被隐私设置结结实实地锁了起来，Arthur只看到了头像照片，上面是Merlin稍微年轻一点儿的样子，他在哈哈大笑，身边的男生被相框切掉了一半。

Arthur没有Facebook主页——现在已经没了——他也一点儿都没受到诱惑，想重新激活自己的账号。一丝一毫都没有。

总之他最后没点**确认**键，所以谁都没法证明什么。

“还有呢？”Uther提示他继续，语调里有点感兴趣，就像是公司股价上升、或者部门获了什么新奖项的样子。

Arthur短暂地瞥了一眼他父亲，想读懂他的表情，但是Uther一如既往地面无表情。

“安全许可的级别比我还高，”Arthur承认，但说出口的感觉很苦涩。这是Gwaine告诉他的，又是Kilgarrah办公室里Gwaine的对象告诉Gwaine的——说实话，Kilgarrah要想保住什么机密，真该换个助理了。“可能是因为他的解密工作。智库找他帮忙拆解敌军的硬件。”

“是吗。”Uther扬起一边眉毛，Arthur用余光看到Morgana听得很认真。“还有呢？”

“任期还有两年，除非他续签，”Arthur说，但他知道Uther想听的不是这个。自从听说Uther要来基地测验新玩具，他就知道Uther会问起Merlin。他父亲无时无刻不在做猎头，想在竞争中占得先手。Excalibur的大部分队员都拿到了Pendragon的工作邀约，等着他们完成任期。Arthur已经花了好几天时间，思考该怎么介绍Merlin。

_他有一对滑稽可笑的耳朵。_

_他要么就绊倒在水泥地面的缝上，要么就会从岩架摔下去，概率五五开。_

_他居然还没走火射中过自己的脚。_

_他再怎么努力也没法把床单折成直角，但他能在一百步之外找到弄丢的晶体管。_

_有好多天，我都没法不去想他的双唇。或者他的双手。_

Arthur没说这些，只是说，“现在判断还早，但他很可靠。”

这对Uther来说就够了，他点点头。“确保他在展示环节出现。我要看看他对我们新通讯设备的密钥能做什么。”

“是，长官，”Arthur说。他们抵达了基地的活动区，正途经指挥中心走向VIP营房，Leon忽然冲出了帐篷。他跑了两步，一看到Arthur就急停下来。Arthur认得出他脸上的表情，胃里一下子盈满了恐惧。

“上尉！出事了！”

Arthur毫不迟疑。没向上校挤出一句抱歉，没看一眼Morgana求她原谅。没这些必要——他们最明白，工作，_这项_工作，才是重中之重。他不顾形象地飞奔起来——他的队员身陷危险，形象必然被丢在脑后了——穿过营地，一点没注意临时小路上开来的越野车，也没注意撞倒了路过的助理和下士。Leon一开始差点没发现Morgana的存在——他紧跟着Arthur往指挥帐篷走去，不过Uther也没落后。虽然他身穿西装，但没人拦他——他的气势分明在说，只要他想去哪，就没人拦得住他。

Arthur抓起桌上一只空着的耳机，然后立刻皱起了眉头。耳机里除了静电声，什么都听不到。他的目光扫视卫星图像，读着坐标——准确坐标——然后发现这些数字跟不到二十分钟之前一模一样。

“车队一进目标区域，就起了一阵沙尘暴，”Leon说，被往另一个操纵台去的技术员撞了一下，然后伸手推开一名正敲着开关、拧着旋钮的控制员。“一分钟之后通讯就中断了。”

“最后的图像是什么？”

Arthur真正问的是，_队员都没事吗？_，但Leon摇了摇头。他不知道。

Arthur伸手绕过主持分支行动的上校——John Mandrake上校——抓住了卫星技术员的肩膀。“把图像调出来。”

Mandrake锐利地看了他一眼——这原本可能是个责备的眼神，但上校改了主意，只因为他_他妈的_本该自己发出这个指令。技术员慢吞吞地倒回卫星图像，他们这才看到了地形全貌。

目标区域——废弃的小镇，开阔的平地，车队前进的道路——被沙尘暴彻底盖满，浓稠得就像Excalibur在大峡谷遇到的一样。但跟大峡谷里的不同，这场沙尘暴可不是被大气对流卷来的。一个完美的圆形——不算周围向外舔舐的毛边——蒙住了那块地方。而且纹丝不动。

_这是人造的。_

Arthur不知道这怎么可能，但这真真切切。他扫了一眼其他的几个屏幕——雷达显示不出任何前方的路径，更显示不出局部的天气，无线电控制台显示不出分毫的信号迹象，然后看了一眼电脑屏幕上瀑布一般的数据流。没一样东西能给他答案。除了那几个神神秘秘的美国人，他们正在镇定地合上公文包里的电脑，交换着阴沉的目光，调整着外套。

Arthur看了看表。他表上有小队的倒计时，他知道Owain设在道路出口的炸弹现在该引爆了。至少这个会给沙尘暴平滑的轮廓造成一点冲击。他在余光里看到那些美国人正往门口挪动，装出一副无辜的样子，双手插兜，吹吹口哨，希望没人发现他们。

“不想看看你们这场行动的结局吗？”Arthur说，音调如寒冰一般。

Mandrake转身看看Arthur，又转回去看看那几个神秘人。转瞬之间，他气恼的表情就变成了钢铁般的严厉。他朝门口两个身材高大的步兵打了个手势，那两个人就都往前一步，挡住了美国人的去路。

“长官！”

没人知道那个下士是在叫哪个“长官”，但是Mandrake和Arthur都扭头去看卫星画面。沙尘暴稳定的图象被一蓬黑烟打乱了。

炸药。

这可不是Owain会布置炸弹的地方。

一股冰冷的恐惧滴下Arthur的脊背，聚在他背心。他仅仅是出于礼貌，转身看了一眼Mandrake。

“去把他们救回来，” Mandrake说，阴沉地瞪了一眼那些美国人，目光冷厉。

“用B方案？”Leon问，把耳机丢在桌上，就在Arthur的耳机旁边。Arthur一点头。他总是有B方案。这是Excalibur常开的玩笑——连Arthur的B方案都有它自己的B方案。

“Arthur。”

他转过身来，看到Uther和Morgana跟着他们出了指挥中心。Arthur认得出他父亲脸上的表情——是种警告，让他不要打乱他父亲的计划。

“1800，”Arthur说。“我们会准时到达，长官。”

Arthur和Uther花了一小会，沉默着打量对方。就像是每次Arthur做了什么险些要给他父亲丢脸的事，他们互相掂量的模样。

Uther锐利地点头。“确保做到。”

Leon终于意识到了Morgana的存在，趁着忙乱冲过去，又重又急地亲了她一口，小声说，“我得去——”

“——把他们救回来，”Morgana帮他接了下半句。“我知道。去吧。”

\-----------------------------------

引爆器咔嗒一声。咔嗒。咔嗒。

“操他妈的什么鬼！”Owain手掌重重拍在盒盖上，金属在他的重击之下露出裂纹。“这他娘的是什么垃圾玩意儿！”

“你确定引线装对了吗？”Perceval问，跨了一大步，远离Owain的攻击范围。Owain的胳膊粗得跟熊似的，还有一对配套的熊掌。

Owain怒视他。“那当然！”

Perceval皱起脸，缩进另一扇窗下的阴影，眯着眼睛瞧去。沙尘暴刚刚凭空出现，但要是他眯起这么一点儿眼睛，还能分辨出远处的车队从路上驶过。队尾的两辆悍马急转九十度，正朝他们的方向开来；第三辆从车队中间脱离出来，也在加速跟上。

Owain和Perceval有三样任务要做。第一，给Gwaine瞭望站岗，确保没人偷袭；要是Merlin在报告射击环境方面做得一塌糊涂，他们就要顶上。跟Gwaine一起做的任务，到头来都是一场换了名字的登山远足，因为谁都知道Gwaine_从不失手_。从不。一次都没有过。

退一万步讲，万一Gwaine没成功，Owain和Perceval的任务就从站岗变成了混乱的暗杀行动。道路另一端有一排炸药，爆破力足以消灭至少三辆装甲悍马。

然而Owain已经花了三十多秒的时间，不停地按着引爆器，结果还是错过了击中目标车辆的机会。除此之外，他们还有个新问题。Gwaine不光失了手，还不知怎么暴露了自己的位置，因为坏人们正在朝他们的方向来了。

这意味着他们要做三号任务了：分散敌人的注意力，好让他们_从那儿逃出来_。

Perceval朝Owain投去一个不确定的目光。炸药没能引爆，一时半会看起来也不会听话。沙尘暴倒是能做掩护，但它根本没挡住那些悍马——按理来说，它们的进气阀里应该已经吸进了几吨沙子，早该抛锚了。

“混账玩意儿，”Owain怒道，拆下引爆器塞进背包里。他把行军包背上肩头，调整了卡扣，然后从Perceval手里拿过半自动步枪，给他一点头作为答谢。“小伙子们现在应该已经到集合点了。走吧。”

Gwaine和Merlin第一次转移位置的时候，Perceval就启动了方案A的第二阶段，到Owain的瞭望点跟他会了合。现在大事彻底不妙，他们早就改成了方案B，也就是拍屁股走人。他们四个人对上了一个车队的重装甲叛军；眼看三辆车冲他们开来，他们能做的只有撤退，到了更安全的位置再交火。

Perceval带路下楼，步枪扛在肩上。他边走边检查前路安全，中间停下来把护目镜架在眼前、用Excalibur的红围巾蒙住口鼻，以抵抗风暴。他快速看了一眼Owain，确认他也做好了准备。

\---------------------------

Merlin把视线保持在正前方。Gwaine在他身后不知哪处消失了，也没必要试图去找这位侦察员。他不必担心——也没有担心——自己被丢下了，因为他清清楚楚地知道Gwaine去了哪儿。魔法追踪器是个奇妙的小东西——他很高兴自己好多年前就想到了这个。

Gwaine关注着后方敌军的时候，Merlin在看着前面可能出现的敌人。他们周围风暴呼啸，很难集中注意力——它让他的魔法像电视机雪花点一样，让他浑身紧张，每个奇形怪状的影子都要多看一眼（还要放出魔法去百分之百确认一下），而且还忍不住多用四分之一磅的压力扣住扳机。

他走近一幢建筑，很确信Gwaine在他之前已经检查过了，但一感觉到墙后有两个影子，就全身绷紧。Gwaine从侧面进了建筑——Merlin反射性地把枪对准他，半秒之后才把枪口转开，注意力回到墙那边的两个人身上。但Gwaine摇摇头，吹了一声口哨。

一声尖锐浑厚的口哨回应了他，然后Owain和Perceval走了出来。他们交换着安心的目光，确保每个人都安然无恙，就又重新警惕起来。他们远没有脱离危险。

“这他妈的是怎么——”

“他们在阻塞我们的信号，”Merlin说，打断了Owain的咒骂。他注意到了Gwaine错过目标的同时，炸药也没能按计划引爆，明白这就是Owain这么暴躁的原因。“我们跟指挥部的联系中断了。转到E频道，那条线可能是安全的。”

一点点误导魔咒尽力造成的安全，不过Merlin不会主动提起这事。

Gwaine朝他扬起眉毛。“你怎么不早说？”

“那我得一早就知道他们阻塞的是哪个频道。我怎么做得到？”Merlin问，抱歉地挑起一边肩膀。

“操心你的子弹吧，Gwaine。刚才那边是怎么回事？”Owain问。

Gwaine的表情阴云密布，眉尖在额心拧紧。他转身带点恳求地看着Merlin。“你没看到吗？”

_我看到你的子弹停在半空，然后掉落在悍马的车盖上，没错。然后我还看到子弹亲吻挡风玻璃，却一丝痕迹都没有留下。顺便一说，高速穿甲子弹击中魔法屏障，可什么都做不了，只能挠挠痒痒。_

“看到什么？”

“我——”Gwaine搜肠刮肚，试图解释。

“你失手了，兄弟，”Perceval说，握住Gwaine的肩膀。“再厉害的人也免不了。”

“_我_不可能！”Gwaine音调哀怨，几乎是痛彻心扉。Merlin难过极了，真心希望自己能跟他说实话。

魔法真实存在。

“好吧。”Perceval等了一小会，但Gwaine没接话，Merlin又不会主动讲什么。Owain移到门边，保持警惕。他们置身于废弃小镇的中心，所有的建筑和废墟挡住了沙尘暴最严重的部分。

还没等Merlin建议大家趁叛军没来赶快出发，Perceval就担起了责任。“好了。听Merlin的，转到E频道。”

“测试，”Merlin说。他听到自己的话音回响在耳机里，感到一阵满足。Perceval朝他赞许地点点头。

“咱们往卡车那边去。Gwaine打头。Owain第二个。Merlin和我清扫完障碍之前，你们要预热好引擎。给你们两分钟时间。”

Owain点头。Gwaine一语未发，往门口走去，全身散发着七种各不相同的不爽情绪。Merlin转过身，发现Perceval在安静地打量着他，然后展开一个淡淡的、严肃的微笑。

“别理他，”Perceval说。“他上次失手的时候，郁闷了整整两周。”

“他其实挺可爱的，真的，就是跟Arthur呆在一起太久了，”Merlin说。Arthur的完美主义脾气也一样令人无法忍受，Gwaine的脾气倒是仅限于射击，Arthur可就对万事万物都要管到事无巨细的地步。

Perceval轻声笑起来。

他们的交通工具大概只有悍马的一半大，灵活的低底盘，沙滩车的宽轮胎，就跟直接从**《疯狂的麦克斯》**里开出来的一样。发动机经过改装，在高温下也能开出摩纳哥大奖赛的速度。它停在离他们原位置不到一公里的地方。理论上讲，叛军的悍马追来之前，他们应该有足够的时间上车。但他们还没爬上山顶、进入城市，就听到远处引擎的低吼和转弯的尖鸣。他们那点安全量也没了。

Perceval和Merlin追上了Owain和Gwaine，他俩在建筑转角处卧倒，阴沉地盯着几辆悍马横穿街道，搜索着他们的身影。他们的卡车半掩在一辆烧毁的货车后面，但是只要那些悍马再靠近一点，他们马上就会被发现。

“咱们一起走。Owain打头。上。我们掩护你，”Perceval说。Gwaine靠墙稳住自己，给Owain五秒钟的领先时间。

Owain不需要任何多余的催促。他等着数到三的出发手势，Perceval刚刚竖起一——二——三根手指，他就像蝙蝠一样敏捷地冲出了巷口。Gwaine紧随他身后，Perceval跟着，Merlin殿后。

Merlin感觉到一阵熟悉的刺痛，脚下一绊。这是魔法，不是风沙。他原地转身，看到两个人朝他们走近，简直像周五夜晚在小路上散步那么轻松愉快。一个比Merlin高一点，脏兮兮的棕发，乱糟糟的胡子，迷彩大衣在风中猎猎作响。他身着工装裤、白衬衫，都是军需用品的便装；配着枪、背着枪套，帆布军装带上挂满子弹。

第二个人身量稍矮，如果说第一个人像粗壮的橡树，他就更像那种树瘤虬结的枯枝。他胡须刮得很干净，大眼睛，头发的颜色像腐坏的干草。他的衣服松松垮垮地挂在身上，在下陷的肚皮和狭窄的腰身周围吹动，好像从附近的成衣店随手抓来了几件衣服，然后在黑漆漆的杂物间里搭配在了身上。

他们都没穿防弹衣。身上有武器，但没举起枪来。高个男人满脸是笑，好像刚听了个好笑话，还没喘过气来，跟在他身后的矮个男人则一副**《新科学怪人》**里驼背怪人的样子。

Merlin还没来得及向队友喊出一声警告，没来得及扣下半自动步枪的扳机，走在前面的男人就扬起手臂，手掌朝前，射出一道可怕的蓝色火焰——

Owain几乎已经到了卡车旁边，其他人跟在他身后——

“卧倒！”

Gwaine原地趴下；Perceval蹲下身来——

Merlin转身举起左手，把Owain_扯_离了卡车，猛拽了一下，让他显得像是被炸飞的样子，然后匆忙把所有人罩在屏障里——

卡车轰然炸响——

魔法导弹的威力把卡车推到二十英尺远的地方，越过了Owain，然后又把它举起了二十英尺，炸成一团猛烈燃烧的火球，黑红相间，烈焰熊熊，腾起的蘑菇云直径四十英尺，冲刷过他们的身躯，把头顶的沙尘暴扯出了一个大洞——

卡车坠地的巨响有如雷霆，金属被扭曲、橡胶被撕扯、防弹玻璃碎裂满地，随着时间从慢放回到原速，卡车尾端柴油爆燃，空气里充满刺鼻的味道。

扔出导弹的巫师脸上的笑消失了。尽管相隔很远，Merlin还是能感到他惊怒交加、充满兴趣的注视。但没等Merlin端稳步枪、扣下扳机——因为现在他正站在他们面前、_被他们的目光盯着_，根本没法施什么咒语——他就被一只隐形的大手猛然击飞，那力度像网球明星的反手球一样。

他撞在墙上，又被冲击力摔在地下，腰带滑下的地方，地面坚硬的边角磕进了腰胯的骨头。他晕头转向、惊惧交加，但还是一有力气就翻身爬了起来。站起来的时候，他看到Perceval、Owain和Gwaine一边撤退一边开火，但第二个男人蹲伏在地，虬枝一样弓着身子，举起双手，手指蜷曲成爪，子弹就像碰到什么反自然的屏障一样弹了开去。第一个男人也把双手高举过头，像是从头顶的风暴里汲取着力量，变得更强、更有力——

Merlin还有几分清醒，跌跌撞撞地藏到一堆石块后面，关掉无线电，然后施了一个专注的咒语。咒文从他唇间吐出，魔法的力量喷涌而出，严酷又锐利。他能感到石头建筑的倾颓，大地为了保持它直立而承担的推力，然后……

它先是崩塌而下。

一块石头从那巫师的屏障顶上弹开。

Merlin狠狠地扯了一把，把两层的石楼推倒在他们头上，砖石碎裂、尘土飞扬。废墟砸在屏障上，重重地压下去，然后那个驼背的巫师张口无声地尖叫着，拼命想撑住压在头顶的重负。又一堵墙塌陷下来，屋顶滑落，敌人们被千钧之势压垮在了下面。

近处的挣扎声让Merlin急忙放下举起的手臂，抓住枪，猛地一转身，差点绊倒在一块松动的石头上。Gwaine抓住他的胳膊拉过去，喊着什么“快走”还是“跟着我”的话——不管是什么，Merlin都满心同意。

_有巫师！_

_两个！_

Merlin不敢置信。

他们四个以人类极限的速度一路狂奔，跑离那块还在坍塌的废墟，跑离那两个光凭挥手就能造成诡异的破坏的人，跑离风暴肆虐的街上穿梭巡逻的悍马。Merlin不知为何想到了电子游戏，只不过他们是输掉的那边。Perceval带着他们钻进窄巷，用废墟做掩体，躲过了旁边开过的悍马。Gwaine接过队首的位置，带他们转弯回环，穿过让人晕头转向的迷宫，然后卧倒等了五分钟，感受着肾上腺素在血管里奔涌。

等待的时间足以让Merlin领悟到了什么，冰冷的感觉从脊背上淌下来——他在敌人面前暴露了自己。敌军知道他有魔法了。而且因为他们戴着标志性的Pendragon红围巾，敌军知道Excalibur有一名巫师了。

Merlin把后脑撞在身后的墙上。

_操。_

要是还有那么一点安慰的话，就是敌人倒还没跟Merlin的长官熟到可以聊天。除非他们有线人。他们千万不要有线人。

“风暴在减弱了，”Owain悄声说，下颌在口鼻上的红围巾下微微移动，但他们独占的E频道把他的话音清晰响亮地传了过来。

好像就为了证明他错了一样，狂风又往他们身上倒了几吨沙子。

“我真他妈忍不了了！”Owain脱口而出。

“闭嘴，”Perceval怒道。

“我们得保持移动，”Gwaine说，从蹲伏的姿势站起身来。他们没走到二十码，他又给小队打了卧倒的手势。

风暴逐渐平息；风力逐渐减弱，沙尘像雨点一般从空气中落下。Merlin看着Owain的帽檐上积了半厘米的尘土。

他们等了又等。一辆悍马从旁边一寸一寸缓缓开过，车里的人怎么都不可能看不见他们，但他们没看见。

Merlin确保他们看不见。

他们继续一小段一小段地冲刺——急停急走。抽打着的风已经放缓；最后的沙尘也已经落地，现在没什么能阻碍他们前进——但是也没什么能让他们藏身了。新鲜落地的沙尘之上，他们的脚印清晰得像童话里的面包屑。Merlin殿后，尽力把脚印扫平，或者把脚印转向别的方向、做出伪装的痕迹。他需要非常小心，因为Gwaine让他们绕了不止一个圈子，好摆脱步行追踪他们的叛军。Merlin看到他皱起眉，小心翼翼地研究着地形，确保他们真的来过这条路，尽管所有的脚印都消失不见了。

捉迷藏的游戏持续了将近一小时——漫长的、折磨般的一小时——他们才到达了镇子另一头，最终失去了掩护。五百米毫无掩护、寸草不生的沙漠，横亘在他们和对面的岩层之间，然后是上坡、坚硬的盐碱山路和古老的沙丘。

Gwaine眉头紧锁。Perceval一半厌恶、一半气愤地抿紧双唇。Owain看着像是想勒死一头牛。这五百米实在太长了，因为周围有三辆悍马的叛军，人人都等不及想把他们射倒。他们需要确保有足够的时间跑到对面去，Gwaine带着他们在镇子边缘来来回回，直到他们觉得像在绕圈子，无路可去。

每过几分钟，Merlin就扭动无线电盒，测试指挥中心的频段。但是每次他都只能听到空洞的回声，分明是无线电波被阻塞的声音。还是没办法告诉指挥部发生了什么事，没办法请求救援。

_谢天谢地，Arthur有无限循环的应急计划。_

现在为止，Arthur应该已经发现了事态紧急。现在为止，他应该已经聚起了所有闲着的人，装备齐全了。现在为止，他应该已经调用了任何一架空闲的直升机——就算飞机已经派给了别的任务——并且在指挥着飞行员，朝着_应急_坐标赶来了。

坐标就指向山的那一头。

“好吧。去他娘的。再安全也就只能这样了。Gwaine，你跑得最快。我们掩护你，”Perceval说。

他们满心焦急地等了一分钟。Gwaine扛着装备飞奔而去，到了第一块岩石背后，滑步扭身，摆好射击的姿势。

“Owain。”

Owain拔腿就跑，比Gwaine慢一点儿，但是他一路跑到了山脚的岩石后面，在陡峭的上坡那里挣扎着找到平衡，然后在高一点的地方找好位置。他一到，Perceval就抓住Merlin的肩膀。

“轮到你了。”

一丝魔法决定了一切。Merlin不能把Perceval留在不管哪个其他巫师的手里。

“我比你快，”Merlin说。“快去。然后你们可以掩护我。”

Perceval看上去想要争辩，但摇了摇头，然后动了身。他刚跑到离岩层还有一半的地方，Merlin就看到一道阴影，从几幢房子的那边投过来。他端起枪。

是那个穿军需用品的模特儿，看着气色一点不差。他举起一只手，绊倒了Perceval。

一辆悍马从更远处冲出来，朝着Perceval开上山坡。Perceval跌跌撞撞地爬起来，_拼命飞奔_。

Merlin扣下扳机。几颗子弹打在远端的墙上，形成一条直线，朝那个巫师挪去，然后忽然从隐形的屏障上滑落下来。

第二个影子加入了第一个，但驼背人没下场动手。

Owain的子弹激起沙尘，打在悍马前方。Gwaine一枪射穿了防弹玻璃，_这才是子弹该有的样子_，悍马猛地一抖，车身震颤，然后在上坡路上以七十公里的时速歪歪扭扭地开了一会，撞到什么停了下来。Perceval跑到了山前。

轮到Merlin跟大家会合了。他迟疑了一下。前路可不能算是安全。

他没看到其他的悍马。唯一的威胁就是那两个巫师。Merlin从掩蔽位置慢慢挪出，向侧面小跑，往岩层那边去。他始终持枪对准看得到的那个巫师。

又有一声枪响。Gwaine。子弹在巫师身前的地方滑落下来，他得意地笑了，举起一只手拂过胸前，做了一个嘲讽的手势。

Merlin继续前进。

_ “你。你是谁？”_

那声音在他脑海里回荡，响亮无比，像锅盘互击的回声。Merlin皱起眉，摇摇头。有什么无形的东西抓住了他的脚踝，把他拖倒在地。他背朝下狠狠摔在地上，立刻凭自救的本能侧向翻身。还好他这么做了，因为一块脑袋大的石头一下子砸在他刚刚躺着的地方。

_“回答我，小男孩。”_

Merlin慢慢地爬起来，小心翼翼，保持后退的动作。他没忍住——看了一眼军需男旁边的建筑，魔法在血管里奔流，想要涌出去感受建筑的地基，找一个弱点好弄塌它。

然后他想到，根本不需要什么弱点。

“_你没法用同一招得手两次，_”他脑海里的声音警告他。巫师挥出手臂。一道亮蓝色的致命火焰径直向Merlin射来。

Merlin一抖，手飞快前伸，做了一个阻止的动作，导弹的轨道遽然而变。他跪地抱头，感觉到泥土和石块雨点一般落下来，爆炸的高温席卷过他的身体。等到魔法和爆炸的巨响逐渐平息，他听到身后的枪响，抬起了头。另外两辆悍马也到了，正在朝他逼近。

Merlin转身就跑。他感觉到那巫师的魔法又想抓住他，就挡了一下，让那力量滑落下去。

然后终于——_终于_——在Owain和Perceval身后的山上，三架黑色的直升机从天而降，赫然耸现，气势汹汹。两架分头行动，往悍马头上射下大口径子弹，第三架降落在山顶。

Merlin跑上山顶的时候，双腿痛得像在燃烧。Gwaine紧跟在他身后，他们在直升机起飞的刹那跳了上去。Merlin推起护目镜的时候，看到的是Arthur Pendragon，混蛋上尉本人，洋洋自得地低头看着他。

\-----------------------------

美国人都走了。

Mandrake上校摇着头，无奈地耸着肩，小声对Arthur解释了一句“上边发话让放他们走”。但这对Arthur来说可不够。是_他的_人被特别选中去执行任务，是_他的_人差点被不明身份的敌人杀掉，也是_他的_人互相对视交流，决定在正式报告里一字不提_真正_发生的事情。

他的怒火在骨肉之下沸腾，对这一切——除了他的人不肯吐露的什么东西。如果Perceval、Owain和Gwaine觉得有些细节不当讲，Arthur就信任他们的决定。不过Arthur不确定自己对_Merlin_的隐瞒作何感受——要么轻易被他们说服，要么在回程的直升机上看到了什么无声的暗示——但现在……

他先把Perceval拉到一边，因为Owain和Merlin在医务室，而Gwaine因为错失目标而摔门而出，生着史无前例的闷气。

“这事儿没一处正常，”Perceval说，音调低沉，目光逡巡，满脸严肃。“先是Gwaine失手，你知道他从不射偏的。然后是无线电信号被阻塞。炸弹不响。然后那些混蛋径直朝我们冲过来，好像对我们的位置一清二楚，至少一开始是这样。

“最诡异的是——那两个家伙。我们到卡车那边的时候，我敢发誓，Owain被冲击波炸飞的时候，导弹根本还没落地。而且你得明白，我们离那儿只有十五英尺……”

“不是五十？”Arthur问。他有种天分，能记住最小的细节，他正用这本领对比着队员给指挥官的那套故事、和现在正听着的这一套。

“十五，”Perceval确认道。“十五。我们应该被轰飞、炸晕、烧焦，这还是最轻的。但是什么都没发生。我记得自己在想，_我该耳鸣了_，但根本没有。”

“行。继续。”

“我们看到的那两个叛军？他们根本没拿着导弹发射器，所以导弹肯定是别处来的。但是他们连武器都没带。我记得一个人拿着把手枪，但还在枪套里。然后，操，我都不明白怎么回事，Merlin被什么扯得飞起来了。撞在_二十英尺远_的一堵墙上。我们开火了，但是子弹哪儿都没击中，就只是……”

Perceval做了个手势，用食指的指尖模仿着超音速飞行的子弹骤然停住，没击中目标就从空中掉落下来。“特别**《黑客帝国》**。或者**《星际迷航》**。或者……我说不好。随便什么东西。然后整栋建筑倒在他们头上，就好像它此时此刻就该砸在他们头上一样，或许是因为沙尘暴的缘故。我不知道。”

Arthur听着Perceval继续讲了一点迂回逃跑的细节，注意到跟官方报告只有很少的几处区别——至少直到Perceval讲到了结尾。

“Merlin主动要殿后——”

_Merlin？_

“——掩护我。我往山那边跑到一半，就_绊倒_了。地上可什么都没有。但感觉像是撞上了一截树桩，我小腿上还有几块淤青可以证明。我转过身躯，看到卡车爆炸的时候遇到的那两个叛军，然后整整楞了一秒钟。因为，你懂的，完全他妈的不可能。那可是一幢_房子_砸在他们头上。”

Perceval停住话头，四处一望，然后放低了声线。“我敢发誓我当时往回滑过去了。有什么东西抓住我腿，然后_拉了一把_。一辆悍马不知从哪儿钻出来的，我就一直往车那边被拉过去。然后Merlin开始朝一个叛军射击，然后抓住我腿的东西就放手了。Owain朝悍马开枪，Gwaine也射了一轮，悍马就转着弯撞车了。我撒腿就跑，想着我怎么能想办法给Merlin开条路，但是Merlin已经动起来了，枪口对着那家伙一路后退，你知道那样子。然后他也绊倒了。地上也没什么东西可绊他的，我当时想，_天呐，Merlin，你之前不都干得挺好的，现在他妈的干嘛要笨手笨脚的_，然后才想起了那种腿被一把抓住、被木桩绊倒的感觉。

“全是他妈一团糟，整个全是。

“我一直等着他被拽走，就像我当时那样。但是他反而站了起来。往我们这边慢慢走过来。”Perceval语带迟疑。

Arthur等着。Perceval会按自己的节奏慢慢吐露，不管怎么催他都没用。

“叛军朝Merlin扔了什么东西。我没看清。可能是个手雷，不过是蓝色的，像火箭燃料在氧气不够的时候那种火焰的颜色。Merlin没躲，至少没真的躲开。他干了点啥……”Perceval学着做了个手势，但Arthur没弄明白，然后他继续道，“……然后往旁边卧倒，然后那个手雷还是什么的就在他左边炸了，差不多两三英尺远。然后我才意识到，_操，不对，那可不是手雷_，因为它在烧啊。Arthur。它把石头、沙子、地面全烧着了，就像凝固汽油弹，或者希腊火（海面燃烧弹）那样。没道理它居然会击不中Merlin，但它就是没射中。”

他们在宿舍门口停住脚步，Perceval长吸一口气，Arthur知道这是他吓坏了的样子。然后他摇摇头，朝Arthur扯出一个歪斜的笑。“整个都很诡异。太诡异了。我不想被鉴定成，怎么说，沙漠病或者嗑药或者幻觉或者精神病发作，因为我_知道_自己看见的是什么，我也知道没人信，所以我……”

“跳过了一点细节，”Arthur说着一点头。他用力一拍Perceval的肩膀。“这场战争里诡异的破事够多的了，我们见过的也不少。冲个澡，睡俩小时。1800有场展示会，我要你到场。”

Perceval点了点头，脸上划过一点放心的微笑。Arthur接着去找Owain——不难找，Owain正在从野战医院回宿舍的路上。Arthur没说什么，带他绕路走了一圈，去了个足够吵的地方，免得被人听到。

“我没事儿，”Owain说，对Arthur的提问只是挥挥手。“我见过更糟的。”

“哪一点更糟？”

他只多花了一点力气去说服——一扬眉，一句悄声的“我跟Percy聊过了”——Owain就讲了他的版本，几乎跟Perceval的一模一样，只不过多了一大堆脏话，所以花了两倍的时间才讲完。两个故事有足够的差异——比如Perceval说的十五英尺，对Owain来说是三英尺，但是他被拖到（_拖_，不是扔）其他队员旁边，那种力度就像是被金刚的大手攥着——所以Arthur知道两个人说的都是实话。虽然他也没怀疑过。

Owain去舔着伤口躺一会儿的时候，Arthur咬着下唇陷入思索。然后他出发去找Gwaine。

对于一个侦察员，一个能潜伏到敌人身前、近得能伸手帮他们系鞋带的侦察员来说，Gwaine好找得叫人惊讶。Arthur只需要往基地酒吧去就行。

Gwaine瘫在一个临时卡座里，背靠着一台老旧的点唱机，天知道是谁从哪儿弄来的。五十年代猫王那张《监狱摇滚》专辑在弱声弱气地唱着。他双臂抱在胸前，坚定地抿着唇，面前半空的杯子里可能是水，也可能是高度金酒。

“我从不失手，”Arthur一坐下，Gwaine就开口。Arthur暗暗叹气，庆幸自己不用把Gwaine从闷闷不乐里拽出来，因为他已经进到下一个阶段了——滔滔不绝。

“你从不失手，”Arthur附和。他向前倾身叉着手，瞪着任何想坐进邻桌的人。

“当时的环境一塌糊涂。”

“确实。”

“沙尘暴从天而降。前一秒还是几乎完美，下一秒龙卷风就从七面八方刮过来，操蛋玩意儿都往身上掉。没人能射中那一枪。”

“只有你，”Arthur说。

“没错。只有我。”Gwaine直起身，双肘支在桌边，正视着Arthur的双眼。“沙尘暴里有那么一瞬间——完美的一瞬间。绝对寂静，没风，一条隧道径直通向第二辆悍马。机会从天而降。而且本来没可能的，但它就在那儿，我就开了枪。

“我的子弹直冲向目标，Arthur。撞上了墙之类的东西。我眼睁睁看着子弹撞扁了，就好像我用铜壳弹射上了坦克一样。然后我回过神来，又射向挡风玻璃，但是子弹没穿过去。防弹的。”

“但是你早有准备，”Arthur说。

“你他娘的一清二楚！我早有准备！还是连玻璃都没打出裂纹来！然后……你都没法相信。公敌一号朝我竖了中指。直朝我看过来，像是他_早知道_我在哪儿。胸有成竹。”Gwaine打了个粗鲁的手势，小声说，“我也操他大爷，混蛋。”

他的手指握紧玻璃杯，喝了一大口酒。一个没在值班的二等兵朝他们桌挪过来，在一圈空桌子外面磨磨蹭蹭。傍晚的人群已经进了酒吧，但就算以死相逼，也没人敢坐在这圈座位上。二等兵朝Arthur询问地扬起眉毛，Arthur摇摇头，一偏脑袋，示意他_赶紧滚_。

Gwaine无声地把杯子敲在桌上，然后久久地盯着桌面。Arthur等待着。一边等，他一边琢磨着拿到Merlin那个版本的故事会有多难。Perceval需要时间整理思绪。Owain需要个脏话过滤器，但从来不用。Gwaine则苦于_失手_的耻辱。但Arthur还没来得及跟他最新的队友长谈一番。

他一直在躲着。

“没一样东西是对的，Arthur。那场单个儿的气象灾难，我根本没法相信。没他妈可能。那肯定有问题。”

“还有什么不对的？”Arthur问。

“比如说。”Gwaine愈发前倾。“比如Owain在导弹还没落地之前就被炸飞了？比如Merlin飘在空中、然后被扔进一堆残骸里去了？”

他顿了顿。

“比如一幢房子砸在坏人头上，结果我一小时之后却看到他们安然无恙地走过来？比如Percy绊倒——他会说他绊了一下，但我可是从瞄准镜里看的。他脚底下_什么都没有_，然后像掉进弹簧套里一样，被向后弹上天去了。再比如……比如……”

Gwaine颤抖地深呼吸。

Arthur继续等待。

“我喜欢Merlin，真的。我不想让他受伤什么的。我是说……你跟他们聊过了吗？”

“Percy和Owain。”

“他们说到那个朝Merlin扔过去的手雷了吗？”

Arthur沉重地点点头。他忽视了胸膛的刺痛，五脏的紧缩，和这之前的暴怒，因为那些混蛋差点把_Merlin_炸飞了。

“那根本不是个手雷，”Gwaine悄声说，几乎被身后点唱机里嘈杂的音乐完全盖过。“我不知道那他妈是个什么玩意儿。那东西闪闪发光，就好像，哈利波特电影里的特效，或者其他什么蠢东西。我真他妈庆幸没打中Merlin。真的。但是那玩意飞得又直又准，跟我的子弹一样快，没道理会打偏。没道理。但它就是发生了。一路直飞过来，拐了个九十度的弯，掉在Merlin身边几英尺的地方。它本该射中的。他真他娘的运气好。”

Arthur点点头。他在之前的报告里就得到了这个结论——大家都在报告里说手雷扔近了，Merlin及时跳开了去。但现在……

“你还好吧，兄弟？”

“我看着像还好吗？”Gwaine问，声调平稳，看着跟平时任务之后没什么大差。但这次他眼睛里少了那种取人性命之后的困扰，而是多了困惑和恐惧。Arthur几乎听得到Gwaine脑子里在想什么——一串不断重复的_什么鬼，什么鬼_。

Arthur得承认，他自己也在想同一件事。

“就是脸有点丑，再来几条疤就更好了，”Arthur说，Gwaine的笑声很是敷衍。

“Leon说是几个美国人在操纵这场任务，”Gwaine说，Arthur点点头。“你要搞明白是怎么回事吗？”

“我尽快，”Arthur微微皱眉。“他们溜了。Mandrake想把他们扣住来着，但是某个带星的将军把他们弄走了。”

“行吧，”Gwaine说，语调一半是_那当然_，另一半是_发现了什么就告诉我_。然后他用熟悉的迷离眼神看了看杯底，Arthur忍不住一缩。

“不行。”

“什么不行？”

“不行，你不能再来一杯了。Uther到了。展示会在1800。而且我明天需要你全须全尾的。”Arthur站起来，在桌边等着。“来吧。洗洗干净，把军装穿好。”

“等我一秒钟。”

“我头上可没刻着_蠢货_俩字，Gwaine。我一转身，你就要再往喉咙里灌一杯。赶紧的。走吧。”

Arthur一路走回宿舍，听了一路Gwaine的牢骚。他看到Leon坐在他桌前，不耐烦地敲着手指，等着1800好有机会见到Morgana，不由得如释重负。他把Gwaine往Leon面前一放，说，“确保他洗洗干净。”

他转身看了一圈。Owain在床铺上仰面躺着，头上盖着一只手臂；Perceval趴在枕头上。Lancelot眼看就要沮丧地重重叹息，因为Morgana拽走了Gwen，让她继续假装自己的助理，就打碎了他继续激吻自己老婆的美梦。

“有人看见Merlin了吗？”

“你刚错过他，”Leon说。“说他要喘口气。”

“他往哪边去了？”

Leon指了一下。

Arthur一路走到营地另一头，都没看到Merlin。他想着要不要绕一整圈，但快速地看了看表，发现时间不够了。他还考虑了一下找营地助理给Merlin发个传呼，但打消了这个念头，因为他看到Merlin靠在停机坪旁边的一辆悍马上。Arthur走过去站在他身边。

Arthur打量了他很久——太久了。Merlin洗漱干净了——洗了澡，换了干净的制服，湿漉漉的黑色短发盖在帽檐下。他的军大衣看起来太大了，修长纤细的身体绷得紧紧的，好像随时都可能绷断。

Merlin没跟他打招呼，两人谁都没开口。夕阳西下，天空变成一层层的水彩，在褐色的地平线上显得有几分苍白。Merlin在余晖下_发着光_——也不是那种少女的光芒，他的肤色是那种神像一般的雪白，让Arthur想到了满月的光辉。Merlin的眼睛半闭着，长长的睫毛——长得不可思议，营地里有些女孩子们会嫉妒地小声嘀咕——掩住了明亮的蓝色眸子。他绷着下颌，肌肉收紧，跳动了一两下。然后他努力深呼吸，驱散了一点点紧张。Arthur体内忽然涌起一阵_渴望_，深切，猛烈，包罗万象。他想要帮Merlin赶走所有的困扰。他想要抚摸Merlin，直到他平静下来。他想要压弯Merlin的身体，然后——

“Percy和Owain说，他们已经告诉你……”Merlin没说完，耸了耸肩。

Arthur猛地清醒过来，全身滚烫。他坚决地提醒自己，Perceval和Owain不可能知道自己对Merlin不幸的迷恋，然后强迫自己看向别处。太难了。“那些诡异的东西？”

Merlin的点头非常僵硬。

“对。我也跟Gwaine聊过了。”

又是一分钟，谁都没说话。八个士兵列队跑过，足音合着口令的节拍。

“你跟他们一样害怕吗？”Arthur问。

Merlin抬起一只手——形状优雅，手指纤长，稳如磐石——揉了揉鼻梁，把帽檐往高碰了碰。他面庞上的阴影换了角度，Arthur瞥到一瞬他瞟过来的目光，蓝宝石一般闪烁，稍纵即逝，像在谨慎地掂量。

“是啊。”语调轻轻松松，好像在说_行呗，没问题_。

Arthur觉得自己看人挺准。他觉得自己一眼就能看透一个人的本质——不过，他承认，自己看Merlin的时候，打一开始起就带着偏见，没给过他机会。不过现在，他满心确定对方是在说谎。

Merlin半点也没有那种牌桌上掩饰的表情，没在努力掩盖自己的恐惧。Perceval、Owain、Gwaine——他们都是硬汉子，久经沙场，在战场上面对过最难以置信的灾难、跟世上最可怕的东西打过照面、挺过整夜整夜无穷无尽的轰炸。他们可不容易被吓到。但他们现在充满恐惧，因为看到了根本没法解释的东西，怀疑自己是不是疯了——

——Arthur在大峡谷里，看着一个_他妈的怪兽_从沙尘暴里冲出来，想把他_撕成碎片_的时候，就是这种怀疑自己疯了的感觉——

——而且Merlin的样子根本不像在害怕，怕自己失了心智。他的双手太稳、声音太轻、目光太锐利，全身像弓弦一样绷紧，每分每秒都可能绷断弹飞。飞到Arthur再也见不到他的地方。

Merlin是在愤怒。

“你之前就见过这种事，对不对？”

Merlin猛地转身看着他，双眼圆睁，口唇微张，要说什么却又微微地迟疑，“没有！当然没有！没有，我从来没，我是说……”

Arthur的表情一定说了什么，因为Merlin忽然面带痛苦。他咬住下唇，阻止自己的乱讲，紧张地啃咬着。然后他给了Arthur一个简短的点头，转过身去。

“你能说吗？”Arthur问，想起了Merlin的安全权限要更高——这之前可半点没让他不爽，直到现在。因为他一旦发现这是个问题，就会要求作出什么改变，把他自己的保密级别提上去。

Merlin往Arthur身边靠了一点儿，衣料擦过的感觉像是电流划过。“最好还是别说，”他承认。

“机密？”

“差不多，”Merlin说。

Arthur挫败地轻声叹气，琢磨着怎么能把自己的密级再提一提。还有他要付出什么代价。他发现自己不太在乎，只要能再靠Merlin近一点，只要让Merlin能跟他聊天。

Merlin从卡车上支起身子，换着脚站着。他身上那种紧张的能量，Arthur能想出一百万种更好的办法帮他排解。最后，Merlin又靠回卡车身上。“你要举报我们在报告里撒谎吗？”

“然后眼睁睁看着我四个最棒的队员被停职，不管是因为创伤后应激障碍、滥用药物、还是精神病发作？”Arthur皱眉道。“别犯傻了。”

Merlin半拧起眉头，抬起目光与Arthur对视，表情在说他还在琢磨Arthur的话。然后，毫无预兆地，他展开一个明亮的微笑，面庞闪耀，眸子熠熠发光。Arthur一时间不能呼吸，脑海里不管什么意识都被灼烧得干干净净，心跳加速，呼吸急促。

_致命武器。这微笑绝对该被列为致命武器。_

他大脑一片空白，过了一会才回忆起自己说了什么。想到出口的那句“我四个最棒的队员”，他简直想踢自己一脚，因为Merlin现在起一定会让人_没法忍受_的。

“来吧，”Arthur说着咳嗽了一声，掩盖尴尬的沉默。然后把一只手放在Merlin的肩上，带他往宿舍走去。“歇会儿。我们过两个小时有场展示，明天还有场表演呢。”

Arthur的手掌其实不该流连得那么久，不过谁也没有说出口。

\-----------------------------

“我倒想见见敢穿这个试飞的飞行员，”Gwaine在Merlin耳旁悄声说。

“我赌他长了一对铜豌豆，”Merlin悄声回答。

Gwaine没忍住；他捂着嘴偷笑起来，但没来得及把声音都盖住。几个高管朝他们看过来，Merlin努力装出无辜的样子。Arthur在前排什么地方，跟老Pendragon在一块，跟举足轻重、运筹帷幄的将军、上校、少校们相谈甚欢。Merlin觉得自己看到他双肩之间的一丝紧绷，像是强忍着不转过身来，瞪他们一眼。

展示会以新技术的讲演开场，介绍着不同公司研发部门的新产出。Pendragon咨询公司选择最后出场。他们不是唯一一家想把产品推进大英军队里的军工企业；但他们是最大的、展示最完美的公司，也是军用设备类别最广、最值得炫耀的一家。

漫长的演示从士兵安全开头。幻灯片里满是防弹衣有效性和实用性的视频片段。一个小点的公司夸耀着自家一款宇航头盔，本来是为了防止脑震荡的，现在他们想卖给医务室穿，但是但凡上过战场的人——包括大部分指挥官——都早就知道它没半点用处，只能把士兵给害死，唯一的好处就是葬礼上遗体能好看点。

Arthur建议改装一下硬件产品、做成拆弹装备，这才拯救了面红耳赤的报告人。老Pendragon把他带到一边，发了张名片。Merlin没错过Uther脸上那种猎食者的表情——他或许是个军事天才，但没人敢说他不是个商场枭雄。

Gwaine咯咯直笑的原因是防弹衣的演示——而且不是普通的防弹衣。

_小内裤。_

防弹小内裤。

思路倒也没错。真的。某个部位的动脉那么多，弹片的一个小伤口都能致人于死地，比二十英尺外的手雷还要致命。不过这材料恐怕防不住子弹。Merlin私心里默默等着那一天，防弹衣能覆盖全身，既不会妨碍活动，也能保护他某些柔软的部位不被击中。

配套的视频可太不忍直视了。视频里的演员为了演示防弹衣的有效性，大无畏地站在网球投球器之类的设备前面，被模拟弹片高速击中，痛得弯下了腰。剪辑也烂得离谱，转眼间演员就又安然无恙，身上腿上布满小弹珠的伤痕，但胯间只有几块轻微的淤青。

“他们还不如拿条建筑木板，直接给他那儿抡一棍呢，” 依偎在Leon身边的美貌棕发姑娘说。她不但有话直说、毫不畏惧，而且声音大得每个人都听得到，把演讲人的话音都盖过了。演讲人开始磕磕绊绊。一个将军坏笑了一下。

Leon抿着唇，被逗出几不可见的一点笑容，但丝毫没想阻止她说话。

Merlin听过些故事——一般是喝酒的时候——知道这是Leon的长期女友，Morgana Lefay。Morgana是Arthur的继姐，也是Pendragon咨询公司公关部的副总裁。她真人跟Leon给他看的照片一模一样，又美丽，又危险。不过她的论调还是逗得他呛回一声笑，掩饰地咳嗽了一下。

她盯着他打量了一会儿，他冲她微笑，暗暗希望她可别拿他开涮。

Merlin安全地挺到了演讲的尾声，有人宣布大家短暂地休息一下，好让下一家公司摆好展台。他感觉到一条胳膊挽住了自己的手臂，然后被往帐篷外面拽去，这时才发现是Morgana。

“所以，Merlin Emrys中尉，对Excalibur感觉如何？”

她语调里有点什么东西，像是鲨鱼试探性地咬了一小口，尝尝Merlin好不好吃。Merlin忍住一道战栗，也忍住了四处找人救他的冲动。所有队员都离太远了，而且都背对着他。

“他们全是叛徒，开开心心把我留给你这么危险的女人，”Merlin脱口而出，等他过了一会意识到自己说了什么，不由得皱起脸。“抱歉，我——我这张嘴。它有问题。它会乱讲——”

不过Morgana可没生气，她满脸惊喜，唇间迸出一串活泼的笑声。“那Arthur呢？你对他有什么想法？”

“我努力不让自己有什么想法，”Merlin话一出口，就咬住唇。他不确定这是怎么回事——早些时候任务的压力和疲倦，混蛋上尉从天而降的救援，听到Perceval、Owain和Gwaine在报告里撒谎的惊讶，还有对Arthur彻彻底底的震惊。Arthur知道了事情的真相，知道他们对Mandrake上校有所隐瞒，却没想揭穿他们。或许是这一连串奇奇怪怪的发明，本来应该有什么军事用途，看起来却跟战场没什么关系，反而像是马戏团来的。又或许是Morgana好闻的香水，或者漂亮的胸脯——他是喜欢男生，但没到失去欣赏美的能力的地步。不管到底是什么原因，他的大脑都转得不够快，管不住嘴。

不过他说的也是事实。他尽量不去想Arthur。就算努力不想Arthur这件事也让他想到Arthur，不同方式、不同姿态，让他陷入尴尬又别扭的境地——而且总是在没地方自己解决的时候。

“我_喜欢_上你了，Merlin！”Morgana宣布，声调那么真诚，Merlin感觉到自己羞赧地脸红了。她唇间有一抹明了的坏笑，就像读了他的心，读出了让他脸红的什么真相。他一下子涌起一股直觉，明白自己应该非常、非常小心地掂量对Morgana说的话。

“这是好事还是坏事？”

“好得不能再好，”Morgana的笑容加深，收紧挽着他的手臂，直到Merlin开始担心自己的血液循环。“你见过Gwen了吗？”

“还没呢。她算是永久性地黏在Lance的嘴唇上了。就算上帝过来打招呼，他俩都注意不到，”Merlin说，又收获了一阵笑声。“她是你助理，对吧？”

“没，其实不是，”Morgana说，靠在他身上神神秘秘地小声说。“Gwen其实在研发部。我还挺擅长胡说八道技术问题的，但是只要这些小伙子们在……”

她有点轻蔑地一挥手，指向土狼群似的将军、上校、少校们。他们围着不同咨询公司的演讲人，好像在等更大的猛兽——此时此刻，就是Pendragon咨询公司的人——把他们撕个粉碎，好让他们享用残渣。Merlin忽然一惊，发现Arthur在盯着他们——盯着_他_——不知为何皱着眉。不知Morgana发没发现，反正她毫无反应。

“……我的胡说八道就不太够用了，而且我的这位专家讲解的时候，他们还能盯着我的乳沟看，简直完美，”Morgana收住话头。她冲他邪恶地笑了一下，像给他揭开了大秘密，就好像他之前不知道这事似的。男人可都是视觉动物。“说到专家，我听说你也是一个。”

“哈？”Merlin眨眨眼。“我是吗？”

“剑桥全奖，工程学位——我打过几个电话，要是我听到的没错的话——可有十个公司雇着猎头疯狂地追你呢。”

“也没有……哦。”Merlin看着Morgana右边的眉毛警告地扬起，只好咽下了另一半否认的话。“其实是十二个。但是我还不考虑这个，至少现在不考虑。说实话，我更担心怎么全须全尾地从这儿出去。”

Morgana的手指抚摸着他的胳膊，像在宣告主权。“十三个。只要你能破解新的通讯系统，Uther肯定要把你放进他的收藏里。”

这想法让Merlin不寒而栗。他听说过几个跟Uther有关的故事，让Morgana相形之下像没尖爪的小猫咪一样无害。“你这话像在说他会把我的脑袋摘下来，挂在墙上，像模像样的那种。”

Morgana久久地盯着他，目光难以捉摸。“你怎么知道我说的不是这个意思？_猎头_两个字可不是白叫的。”

Merlin决定把这当成玩笑，就笑了笑。“那，破解新的通讯系统又是怎么回事？”

“你没听说吗？Uther一知道你是顶尖的解密专家，就找了几条关系。你明天就要尝试黑进我们系统了。他觉得你要是解不了密，将军们就会对系统更感兴趣。”

Merlin还没回话，Morgana就喊了一声，“哦，Gwen！你见过Merlin了吗？”

Leon一定是被叫走了，因为Gwen身边两百多磅的丈夫忽然消失了，她正跟Gwaine聊着天。她一听到Morgana的话，就转过身，一只手放在Gwaine的胳膊上，笑着道了个歉，朝他们走来。Gwen像Morgana一样美貌惊人，不过一点儿也不吓人。她的美温柔而有亲和力，快乐而又慷慨，真诚的笑容一路延伸到眼角。

他一下子就喜欢上了她。

“Merlin！我是说，Emrys中尉！我太习惯听Lance叫你Merlin了，他总是在聊你的事。我不是说总是！而且都是好事！他从来不说人坏话，我也敢保证他从没想过你哪里不好，一点儿都没有，而且，哦……”两片红云升上她的双颊，Merlin当下就决定自己可不仅仅是喜欢她；他_太爱_她了。

Gwen深呼吸镇定了一下，笑容那么甜，还带点不好意思。他一下子就原谅了她，不管她为什么不好意思、也不管她未来会做什么不好意思的事。

“我是想说，见到你真高兴，”Gwen说。

“见到你也很开心。但是你可以叫我Merlin。其他人都这么叫。嗯，除了Lance，因为他嘴里只会说你的名字，”Merlin话一出口，Gwen就展开双臂抱住了他。

“天呐，超抱歉！”Gwen说，忽然放开了他。“只是我实在太想他了，就算他每天晚上只要办得到，就给我打电话，我也还是好想听到他也想我。”

Merlin微笑着。“噢，相信我，他想你。”

如果还有可能的话，Gwen的微笑变得更深了，不过她眼神一闪、笑容一僵，看着他身后的什么东西。等她退开两步，离开落在他身上的影子，Merlin才发现Morgana也退到了安全距离之外。

“Emrys。”

Uther Pendragon上校的身形罩住了他，尽管身着便装，还是充满威严。如果说Morgana的眼神是锐利的话，老Pendragon冷冷的灰色目光就是刀锋，把他像颗橙子一样层层削开，切成一块一块，直露出最里面的部分，然后嚼着水果、吐出种子。

“长官，”Merlin说，求生本能让他敬了个礼。

“我很期待你明天在战争游戏里的表现，”Uther说。“我听到的都是好话，赞誉你破解敌军密码的能力。我可以祝你好运，但你也明白你不需要运气。”

“当然，长官。”Merlin发现自己没在尖叫，有点惊讶。

“当然，系统的具体情况你会在演讲中听到，也会看到它运作的展示，这是你的优势。要是对无线电单元有疑问，我建议你等到战争游戏结束之后再问出口。”

“行。当然。呃。这是一场测试吗，长官？”

Uther看Merlin的目光神秘难测。他重重拍了一下Merlin的肩膀，差点把他拍倒在地。Merlin站住了没摔倒，不过只差一点点。“人生就是一场测试，Emrys。”

老Pendragon往将军们那边走过去，Merlin盯着他的背影想，不管这是场什么测试，他八成已经挂科了。Arthur停在他身旁，碰了碰他的手臂。“没事儿吧？”

“关于他的传说都是真的，”Merlin没经大脑就开口。“他肯定每天早餐都吃小孩。”

“喂，那可是我父亲，”Arthur说，不过音调里没有生气的意思。他回头看着将军们对着Uther的笑话哄堂大笑——至少Merlin希望那是个笑话——然后又扭头回来看着Merlin。

“是吗？你小时候，他也喂你吃小孩当早饭了吗？做成果酱抹在你的面包片上？”

Arthur唇边掀起一抹笑。“别傻了，Merlin，”他说。“我才不吃面包片。”

过了一会儿，Arthur就走开去找Mandrake上校和Merlin不认识的另一个少校了。Morgana又在Merlin身边出现，挽起他的手臂，给了他一个同情又抱歉的眼神，不过他可没信。等Gwen回来，他倒是原谅了她，只因为她应该不是故意抛弃他的。

“他最恨输，”Morgana解释说。“他想先把你抓在手里。明天就是你的面试。”

“啥？”

Merlin没听到回答，因为下一场演示已经就绪，大家都挤进了帐篷。等公司代表开始描述红外搜救扫描仪的优点，Merlin才从Morgana的话里回过神来——_明天就是你的面试_，他奇怪自己到底什么时候递过工作申请——开始集中注意听起了演讲。

又是一个茶歇——Morgana和Gwen都不知所踪，因为下一个就轮到Pendragon咨询公司了。Morgana介绍了Uther，这让每个人都停止了闲聊，盯着站在房间前方的她。等Uther一开口，就没人能移开目光了。Uther的演讲很简短，只提了演示的亮点，由另一个Pendragon公司代表详细讲解研发部推出的每一样新发明。

其他公司只专注推出一样——研发完善的——技术，但Pendragon公司在每个领域都有涉猎。他们可不只拿得出防弹内裤，而是有全身防弹装备，可以穿在军装和额外的防弹衣下面。他们不只拿得出红外长距离探测器，而是把搜救功能扩展到三维地貌展示，精确度让最好的对手也相形见绌。另一家公司推出了无人飞行器——简称UAV——控制软件看着像电子游戏，Pendragon公司的版本则有着流畅优美如同科幻小说一般的硬件，实时视频，喷气式战斗机操作台一般的控制器，用途不仅仅包括监控，还有无人操纵的武器使用。

UAV的部分吸引了大量兴趣，不少问题那个代表都没法回答。这时就轮到Gwen站起身来，以专业和自信面对台下无穷无尽的拷问。

Lance这次坐在Merlin旁边。他满脸笑容，用肘尖推了一下Merlin的肋骨。“那是我老婆，”他小声说。

有套创新性的狙击枪瞄准镜，配了新的镜片系统，吸引了Gwaine的注意；一种新的软性炸药配方，吸引了Owain的注意；一挺配有加大弹道的重机枪，只有最强壮的人员才拿得动，让Perceval口水直流。Merlin的注意力则集中在新式通讯系统的演讲上，这套系统用了性能显著提升的密钥，能保护系统不被敌军破解。

他真希望自己能提几个问题，但他实在不敢，因为Uther在演讲的一半时间里都在盯着他。

接下来的实物展示环节里，Gwaine上手试了试瞄准镜，Owain下场瞧了瞧炸药、看了看新的引爆装置，Perceval则抓住机会举起了重机枪——还是单手，叫Pendragon公司代表大吃一惊——但Merlin只能眼巴巴地在远处看着通讯设备，看着其他人按着按钮，对着漂亮的小灯、可爱的嘀嘀声惊叹不已。他从帐篷另一头也听得到那声音，抵抗的力量就渐渐土崩瓦解。每听到嘀的一声，Merlin的意志力就更弱一点，好奇心就把他拉近一分。

再近一分。

最后人群终于从通讯系统旁边散去，Merlin也近到能好好看一眼了。他告诉自己说他不会动手。他就看看。

“你没权限呆在这，”他身边一个男人说。他感觉到肩上有只手，急转过身，以为看到了一堵砖墙。

那人身量很高，但不知怎么看起来比Merlin矮一些。他满身健美运动员一样的肌肉，但动起来笨重吃力，像辆水泥卡车。他满脸自以为是，像在说_我有整间屋子里最大的丁丁_，但其实只是在说他是整个宇宙最大的混蛋。比Arthur还要大。

Merlin还挺佩服的。

“事实上我有。我有邀请函的。”

那男人伸手弹了弹Merlin脖子上的红围巾，嘲讽地笑了一声。“这玩意儿？相信我，小孩儿，这可没法说服任何人相信你在Excalibur。一阵风都能把你吹折了。”

Merlin后退一步，发现那人身着黑色突击装，手臂上有Pendragon咨询公司的标志。“你肯定是我们明天要打得屁滚尿流的先生们中的一员。”

“要是有谁要屁滚尿流，也是你们。我会非常愉快地把靴子踢进你……”

“Valiant。”

这种事儿已经有点烦人了——每次Merlin跟谁说句话，Arthur就会像要救人的骑士一样从天而降。但Arthur忘了，Merlin可不是什么穿着蠢兮兮大裙子的娇弱公主，原本就不需要谁来救。他倒不介意被某个将军堵住的时候被救一下，但他正在认识Morgana的时候，Arthur也来打扰，他就有点被惹毛了。现在Merlin面对这个肌肉发达头脑简单的莽汉、明明足以自保的时候，他又凭空出现，实在没给Merlin留下半点男子气概。

“Pendragon。”那男人——Valiant——像蛇一样转身，面对着Arthur，嘴唇厌恶地弯起。“准备好明天再大输一场了吗？”

“我们这次可不会输，”Arthur说，音调平稳镇定，但Merlin看到他眼周缩紧，空气中一股寒意。

“你确定？”

“我确定，”Arthur说。他伸出一只手臂环上Merlin的肩。“来认识一下我们的通讯专家。他就是要破解密码的人。我们这次要让_你们_一败涂地。”

Valiant上下打量着Merlin，就好像他是块肉。他掀起嘴唇，扯出一个嘲讽的笑。“那我们就等着瞧吧，对不对？”

空气里睾酮的碰撞差点让Merlin窒息，不过Valiant走开之后，好歹还能忍受。现在Merlin身边只剩下了Arthur。紧紧揽着他的Arthur。紧得让他难受。

Merlin压下自己的感受，那种只愿停在此时此地、不愿去其他任何地方的感受，凶巴巴地说，“我又不需要你救。”

“_不用谢_，Merlin。”Arthur明显带着被逗笑的音调。他指着控制台。“现在好好看看。全都记下来。明天情况通报会上，我会把我能弄到的信息都给你。我要你把它破解掉——不仅仅是把密钥解开。我要它被拆成碎片，让我能拍Valiant一脸。”

Merlin摇摇头，深吸一口气，盯着控制台。但凡那个代表在报告里讲的科学原理有那么一点可靠，破解起来就没那么容易。在火力攻击下就更是几乎不可能了。“我不清楚——”

“那就弄清楚，Merlin，”Arthur说，声音低沉危险。他的胳膊从Merlin的肩膀滑落下来，然后说，“我可不喜欢输。”

Valiant的弱点就是没有一点想象力。跟Pendragon咨询公司合办的战争游戏，用的大都是给指挥官们展示过的硬件。Arthur看过Valiant那队要用的玩具之后，不难猜出这场游戏的主题——狙击枪，重机枪，主角则是通讯系统——还有Valiant要怎么组织这场挑战。

不出所料，Arthur一大早就被一个二等兵叫醒，赶到任务帐篷，去接全队的命令。他有不到一刻钟时间整理装备、整肃队员，登上飞往战斗现场的直升机——盟军领土上常用的训练场，确保安全，搭建完毕——然后有单程飞行的时间做出战斗计划。

每个人都对任务充满期待，早就把装备整理好放在了床下。这没什么不合规的。每个人都随时准备好动身，除了Merlin。Merlin看起来像是熬了半晚上_组装_他的装备，然后摊开长手长脚瘫在床上，灯都没关，压在工具箱上就昏睡了过去。

Arthur一回宿舍，就看到全队都装备完成。除了Merlin。又是这样。

“出发。直升机已经在等了，一号停机位，”Arthur说，伸手到床下拉出装备，又检查了一次，确保工具齐全、运转无误。要是有什么问题，提前做好的准备也给了他十五分钟时间，可以跑去找司务长换一件。

帐篷瞬间就清空了，但他环视一圈，看到Merlin还在挣扎着往包里塞什么东西。

“看在上……_Mer_lin？还要一整天吗？”

“等我一分钟。”

Arthur等了一会。然后又等了一会。他大步走到Merlin的床铺前面，刚好看到Merlin把一部笔记本电脑藏在枕头下面，飞快地从另一部手持电脑上拔下像是自制通讯卡的东西，那电脑也就比移动游戏机大一点儿。

Arthur从Merlin手里一把抢过来。那_就是_个游戏机。“_Merlin！_”

Merlin看了一眼游戏机，拿了过去，用软防弹衣一层层包裹起来，然后整个儿塞进行军包的最底层。“怎么啦？”

“我们是去战斗演习，不是游戏聚会，”Arthur怒道。“那是什么玩意？”

Merlin把行军包甩到肩上，捡起枪——他还算好，检查了零件和安全才回答Arthur——问道，“什么是什么玩意？”

他的双眼睁大，一片婴儿蓝，天真无邪。

“那是个PS游戏机，”Arthur说。“你搞完没？”

Merlin瞧瞧床下，又瞧瞧床边，确保工具都安全地装在包里，没掉到视线之外。他掂了一下包，好像光凭重量就能回答Arthur的问题，然后点点头——_对，搞完了，还用问吗_。Arthur一把抓住他肩膀，把他拖出了宿舍。

“那是个——”

“解密机，”Merlin说，没等Arthur问完就打断了他。“那是个解密机。”

“意思是？”

Merlin环视四周，Arthur在想他是不是在确保Uther的密探——比如Morgana——不在周围。“每个营都应该有一台，但我们没有。还有，呃，别说是我说的，但是解密机是破解密码用的。”

Arthur的右眉高高挑起，说不出话来。他看看表——时间还多得很，他们能走慢点。幸好如此，因为Arthur的好奇心都被挑起来了。他远远看到直升机的桨叶开始转动，预热起来。“我们没有是说我们官方文件里没显示，还是我们真的没有？”

“真的没有。我四处都问过了，”Merlin说。他耳朵尖泛红，而且不是因为清晨的寒气。“大部分人根本都没权限知道解密机，所以你根本没法想象，我想问问解密机的事可有多难。”

这提醒了Arthur，他还没来得及冲进某个办公室，要求提高自己的保密级别。“我有——”

“没。”Merlin还好意思一脸抱歉。“我查了。像我说的，你可别说是我说的。”

他脸上一根肌肉跳动起来。他毫无疑问得去搞定自己的密级了。“所以——”

“找营地边上一个小孩儿买了这个手持游戏机。拆碎之后造了一个。整晚上都在下载我的旧驱动程序，还有更新代码，”Merlin说着打了个呵欠。他揉揉脸，小声说，“我需要咖啡。我们为啥不能停一下买杯咖啡呢？”

Arthur无视了他。“你为啥要那么干？”

Merlin丢给他一个奇怪的目光。“你想赢，不对吗？”

Arthur边走边盯着Merlin，紧紧皱着眉，好像是第一次看见他一样。Merlin身上有点什么，Arthur弄不明白。不是那种想做好任务的愿望和动力——这些Excalibur的每个人都有。是种……赤裸裸、干干净净、纯纯粹粹的信任和忠诚，不可阻挡，毫无保留，震动着Arthur内心最深处的什么。

他知道队员们对他的忠诚。对他的信赖。但Merlin身上的一切都不太一样。

“我们都不一定用得到它，”Arthur说，努力咽下情绪。他话一出口，自己都没相信。因为他了解这任务，明白他们肯定他妈用得到。但问题是，Merlin又是怎么知道的？

“你在逗我吧？”Merlin哼了一声，瞥了他一眼。“Pendragon上校特意告诉我，不准向代表问问题。Morgana告诉我，这是场工作面试。他们把我们送上战场，不就是为了测试新硬件吗？再傻的人也能想到我们要面对的是什么挑战。Gwaine的枪对上他们的枪。Owain对上他们的炸弹。我对上他们的盒子。”

“对自己评价还挺高啊，是不是？”Arthur的话让Merlin脸一红，他暗暗渴望在完全不同的场合看到他颊上的红潮。摇摇头，他告诉自己要专注在比赛上。

“至少得有人这么干，”Merlin反击。

Arthur哼出声。他四面环视，看到一小队人员在做准备，但有一个人格格不入地站在一边，笼罩在一团蓝色烟云里。Kilgarrah少校看着他们走近，Arthur看出他是想聊两句。

Arthur指了指直升机。“上去安顿好。我马上就来。”

他看着Merlin伏低身子靠近直升机——真的没有盯太久他的臀型——然后转身向着少校。

“长官，”他开口，没费心说早安和你好，因为老龙只会吹他一脸二手烟作为回答。

“你觉得自己赢面有多大？”老龙问，扔下烟蒂，用靴子后跟碾碎。他已经在伸手拿下一根了，银色烟盒在清晨的阳光下闪闪发亮。

“我们这次肯定打败他们，”Arthur说。不算个承诺。而是个事实。上场战争游戏惨淡收场，只因为Valiant那一队有两个优势：火力更猛，Excalibur的通讯专家更差。他们当时没有办法，只能带着他。Wallace中士——Arthur能记住他名字，只为了百分之百确保他永远别在附近出现——根本没能定位敌军信号，没能帮Arthur放哨，也没能警告大家自己是个大蠢货，枪一响就尖叫得像个婆娘，晕倒的姿势像个维多利亚时代的少女，束胸还穿得太紧。

这一次他们可有Merlin。他不是个通讯专家——他是个_天降奇才_，要是剑桥学位、谷歌人名搜索、和在战火中的表现都没错的话。虽然Arthur相信Merlin能像少女一样尖叫（而且他本人就能让Merlin叫出来），Merlin的手稳得像外科医生，不管外面如何天翻地覆，他的大耳朵也能纹丝不动。至于帮Arthur挡住背后的敌军，他确定Merlin一定做得好，肯定到死都不会抛弃他。

他不明白自己为什么这么坚信。Merlin早前看他的眼神——_纯粹又耀眼的信任；绝对而彻底的忠诚_——仍然让他忍不住战栗。

“我为这个打了赌的，”老龙说。

Arthur眨眨眼，藏起惊讶。“长官？”

老龙点着烟，双眼隔着新的一团烟雾，眯成窄缝掂量着他。“不用说。你们需要点儿动力。”

Arthur唯一需要的动力，就是在战场上把Valiant那张作弊的脸踩在脚下。不过老龙语调里有点什么，让他琢磨这家伙在Excalibur身上到底押了多少钱。

Arthur若有所思地挠着下巴，拧起双眉。“什么样的动力，长官？”

Kilgarrah少校吸了几口烟，呼出来的时候夹着一句，“两周。”

“休假，长官？”

“休假，”他确认道。

“小伙子们肯定会加倍努力的，长官，”Arthur慢吞吞地说，决定抓住这个机会。“但是我的想法是……或许……”

“痛快说出来，”老龙有点恼火地说。

“除了休假，再加上把我的保密权限提到跟Merlin一样，我就保证你能赢，”Arthur说。“长官。”

他做这个保证，算是搭上自己性命了。但他相信老龙可不会放过到手的好事。

“你一秒钟都别离开Emrys，”老龙说，语气差不多是威胁。

“寸步不离，长官。”

Kilgarrah少校盯了他好一会，才僵硬地冲Arthur点点头，伸出手。Arthur跟他握了握手，差点被捏碎，但忍着没皱眉。“你就该这样。一直这样，”老龙说着放开了他。

Arthur敬了礼，朝直升机赶去。螺旋桨的转速已经接近顶峰，起飞准备也基本完成了。他放好装备、戴上舱内耳机，向队员点点头。Excalibur的人数只有Pendragon那一队的一半，但每个队员都顶得上Valiant的五个。

“都准备好了？”对讲机里传来熟悉的声音。

“好了，Anderson，”Arthur说。

“这么早能跟朋友聊天可真好，”Merlin说。“我猜你也没有咖啡？”

“抱歉，Merlin，”Anderson声音里的笑纹清晰可见，“我给空姐放了一天假。”

“至少在街角的星巴克停一下？”

“天呐，Merlin！等我们休假回家，我每天都给你买你最喜欢的，只要你给我_集中注意_。行不行？”Arthur阴沉地瞪了他一眼。

“我挺集中的，”Merlin闷闷不乐地说。他疲惫地揉揉脸，拍拍面颊。

“休假？”Gwaine问，高兴起来。“我们要休假了？”

“只要我们赢了这一场，就能回家呆两周，”Arthur说，往侧面看去，随着直升机起飞，地勤人员越缩越小。

“两周？！”Owain差点从座位上跳起来。

Lance的笑容在清晨的阳光里分外耀眼。

“让周末小假见鬼去吧。我要这两周，”Leon说着，从背包里抽出一只小罐，递给Merlin。“拿着。”

“这是啥？”

“咖啡。”

“你哪儿来的咖啡！”Gwaine伸手要抓那罐子，但Merlin把它举到了他够不着的地方，把他推开。

“哦，一个叫做Morgana的帐篷的小地方，”Leon说着，一指点向Gwaine。“想都别想！我要是听说你在她帐篷旁边鬼鬼祟祟，不管是找咖啡还是别的东西，我都要一脚把你踢回英国去。”

Merlin轻轻摸着小罐，好像怕这只是他的幻想。他扭开瓶盖，深吸一口气，在蒸气里幸福地叹气，然后啜了一小口。又喝了一大口。他一直发出那种_声音_——彻头彻尾罪恶的、高潮一般的声音，让Arthur根本没法忽视——直到喝完最后一滴，始终用一只手拦着Gwaine。

Leon把小罐收了回去，装进包里。Arthur原以为这就完了，可以开始讲解任务了，但Merlin突然向Leon扭过身子，双手把Leon的脸转向他，然后重重地亲了一下Leon的嘴唇。

Leon吓得圆睁双眼，Owain吹起了口哨，Gwaine愤慨地脱口而出，“凭什么他有亲亲我没有？”，Arthur则被一道强烈的嫉妒刺穿五脏，差点痛得弯下腰去。

“我的大英雄！”Merlin宣布，放开了Leon。

Leon眨了好几次眼。“呃。不客气？”

直升机里炸响了笑声。

“他跟Morgana谁的吻技好？”

“Morgana要小心了，有人跟她抢啦！”

“你甩她的时候可温柔点！她哪能比得上Merlin！”

Merlin是他们之中笑得最开心的那个。Arthur挤出了一声轻笑，但谁也没注意。所以就只是个玩笑。Merlin当然不喜欢同性。Arthur哪有那么幸运，就算他有，还有那个指挥官和下属之间的小问题。他不能——_不能_占Merlin的便宜，就算Merlin喜欢男生。操，此时此刻，看着Merlin唇间的艳粉，Arthur希望他就算有一点点双性恋也好。妈的，那个吻看着也太_真_了……

Arthur艰难地吞咽了一下。

“真棒。Leon，看在他妈上帝的份上，Morgana往咖啡里放的是一整包糖。我们最不需要的就是Merlin在任务中间血糖升高头脑不清，”Arthur说。

“咖啡因把它抵消掉了，”Merlin满脸诚恳地说。他的双颊有了一点颜色，Arthur在想，有多少是因为咖啡，又有多少是因为那个吻。

他强迫自己集中注意。

“我不知道你们这群家伙怎么想，但我想要这两周，”Arthur说，高兴地看到机舱里一片蠢蠢欲动。他们淹没了他的一点紧张感。“所以都听好了。

“我昨晚上问了问，今天早晨得到证实了。这是一场取回任务，但我们有路障要解决。都是我们见过的玩意，加上Valiant脏兮兮的作弊手腕。

“用的就是以往的那套安全设备。激光弹药，模拟炸弹，那堆垃圾。我们降落之后会拿到带标签的背心。嘀嘀一响，你就出局。唯一的真东西就是无线电，Merlin——”Arthur顿了一下，看着Merlin因为Morgana咖啡里的糖分，在座位上扭来扭去。“_Merlin！_要确保你的设备好用。”

“我的设备当然好用，”Merlin皱着眉说。

“做好准备，Valiant会用信号阻塞器——”

“我们早有应对，”Merlin说。

“什么？”

Merlin耸耸肩。“到了现场就转到E频道。”

“安全吗？”

Merlin又耸肩。“在另外的频段上。非标。我跟你说过了，保证安全。”

“他们会冲着Merlin去，”Leon说。“想先把他干掉。他们知道我们离不了他。”

Arthur点头。“对，他们也会以为我们会集中火力掩护他。别管那些。Leon，你领头。会有三个高点放着Owain的炸药。任何一个点、或者全部三个点都可以做狙击点。Valiant肯定会设埋伏、搞袭击……”

他拉出自己拿到的地图，指出警示区。然后把地图递给Gwaine，好让他记下来。

“Gwaine——”

Gwaine举起一只手，仍然低头看着地图。“对，我知道。占据高地。盯着小伙子们。干掉狙击手。肯定不止一个。”

“我呢？”

Arthur看着Merlin。“你觉得呢？我们从第一个伏击点就开始潜行，然后直接去拾取点。行军，拿盒子，取数据，下一个伏击点撤退。让他们以为我们认输了。”

“最后用结果拍他们一脸，”Leon赞许地说。

“他们上次对咱们那么干，”Lance说，“活该有这个结果。我知道他们代表的是你父亲，Arthur，但是他们上次玩得太脏了。这次也轮到我们了。”

Arthur瞧见Merlin狐疑地看着全队，然后一把从Gwaine手里抢了地图。

“你干啥呢？”

“背地图。”

“我得拿着地图，”Arthur说。Gwaine要跟Leon的小队走，这是其中一个原因——他只要需要，就能把地图记在脑子里，判断方向比GPS还要准。“你跟我，Merlin。”

“我就怕这个，”Merlin说。

Perceval偷笑起来，Owain被惊出一声大笑，Leon也展开微笑。Arthur怒瞪着Merlin，直到他抬起头来。

“抱歉。我是说，我就怕这个，_长官_，”Merlin说，两只手指点点额头，学了一个童子军的敬礼。“你说这些人会作弊。你怎么知道他们不知道你已经猜出了他们的计划，然后以其人之道还治其人之身？”

“所以我们有B方案，”Arthur说，指着Leon。“在第一个伏击点给我报个敌数。我猜是不到四个人，铺下重火力，然后撤退。两个狙击手给Gwaine去解决。还有两个盯着Merlin，能办到的话就给他腰上来一脚。”

“要是到了第二个伏击点，你看到他们人数变少了，就把队伍再拆开。Gwaine、Owain再加一个人去下一个炸弹点，其他人追上我和Merlin。”

队员们点着头。他们习惯了这个——Arthur做着事无巨细的周密部署，给每个可能的结果都做好应急方案，连混沌理论那种最不可能的情况都要做好假设、备好路径。这也不是单向的。Arthur一开始讲述他的计划，全队人都把能想到的情况向他丢过来，也提出解决办法。

唯一一个没参与的就是Merlin。Merlin在研究地图。Arthur过一会儿就看他一眼，但Merlin沉浸在自己的世界里，盯着手里那片塑封纸，看着窗外，望着舱壁。Arthur能清楚地感觉到他在做自己的计划。

“Merlin？你有什么要补充的吗？”

“哈？啥？”那双婴儿蓝的眼睛又让Arthur一怔。那双眼睛试图掩饰再明显不过的事实，就是他根本没在听，而且有好一阵都没在听了。但Merlin终于想明白了Arthur的问题，说，“哦，没啦。我觉得你说得挺全。”

意思是他根本没概念。

“你知道自己要干什么吗？”

“那当然，”Merlin说着举起一根手指。“第一，跟着你。第二，破解他们的盒子。第三，把数据带回来。”

Arthur重重叹了口气。“行吧。来。咱们再过一遍。”

全队人都呻吟了起来。

\------------------------------------------

“记住，一旦大事不妙，就跟在我身后六点钟方向，”Arthur说着转过身。

Merlin明知不对，眼睛还是径直瞥向Arthur的屁股，小声说，“没问题。”

他迟了一秒才反应过来，满脑子埋怨Morgana的咖啡，正好所有人都说它是个坏兆头，怪它引发了任务开头的小麻烦。战争游戏的规则是不用真实弹药和军械，他们要用特殊的设备来开战。他们本来也该按时开战了，但大部分设备都不知所踪，能找到的设备上传感器也出了问题，运输车辆还出了机械故障。

Morgana的咖啡。

或者更准确地说，是Valiant的作弊手段。这么多破事一起发生，显然是因为那支退伍的小队想用心理战术搅乱Excalibur的思路。这战术也差点成功了，不过他们在一辆卡车里找到了（藏着的）其他设备，轻易修好了坏掉的传感器（Merlin修的），并且发现运输车只缺一只火花塞（Owain装好了）。没到十五分钟，他们就上了路。

大部分队员都径直向前。Gwaine在前面打头，侦察路径，隔几分钟就用Excalibur的专用频道做一次报告。Arthur从一开始就决定彻底绕过规定的频段，免得被阻塞，还可以给Valiant的队伍捣个乱。这只是一点点报复，但是细水长流。Merlin在队伍后方听到Gwaine的声音，感到一阵宽慰。

Arthur在前面的什么地方；他按计划就该在前面。或者说，按Valiant的计划就该在前面；Excalibur和Valiant团队过往的战争游戏都塑造了这个模式，好让对方相信Arthur对队伍的管理事无巨细，跟Uther Pendragon上校管整个营的手段如出一辙。这是场简单任务；没理由觉得Arthur准备了什么更复杂的方案。

另外，他们队觉得另一队会过于自信。Merlin可没这么肯定。

Perceval跟Merlin并排走在队尾，他俩都警惕周边，虽然现在出现尾部伏击还为时过早。Merlin个子挺高，但他在这位壮汉身边只觉得矮小。Perceval小心翼翼地用两个指尖拈着模拟机枪，好像怕多用点力就会把塑料外壳捏得粉碎。

Merlin相信他真的能办到。

整个队伍里只有Merlin的行军包是满的——设备加上两天口粮。带两天的口粮，只因为Merlin总是跟别人分，结果自己忘了吃东西。其他人都只带了单日行军包，里面有这次任务需要的东西和少数备用设备，什么都没多带。唯一一个几乎装满行军包的就是Lance，他包里满是应急医疗用品。

谁都没说话。谁都不需要说话。队伍前面有微微的扰动，大家分成小队，提高警惕。Excalibur不是在直线行军，而是跳跃式前进，尽管Gwaine已经扫清了前路，大家还是警惕着敌军。

Merlin看了看表。此时此刻，Gwaine已经到了高处，为第一个伏击点做好准备。他卧倒藏好，四下搜索着狙击手。

“瞄准他了，”过了几分钟，Gwaine的声音从无线电上传来。“他看的方向都不对。沿路往前，你们就能看见Valiant的人了。我看见路口有三个。”

“收到，”Arthur说。Merlin能看到他在队首，向Leon打着手势。“等我下令就干掉他。”

“等你下令，”Gwaine确认。

全队向左行军，沿着一溜石膏板行进，有建筑、棚屋、还有废弃的商铺。Arthur打头，Leon紧跟在后，两人扫视转角、互相点头，然后停了下来。Arthur打着手势；队伍拆成小队，三个人伏身跑到路对面，用一辆烧毁的车作掩护。直到第四个人出发，地狱的大门才打开了。

半自动步枪的火力从墙的另一侧扑来；要是他们传感器的警示声没错的话，还有直线狙击火力。几乎同时，Valiant的两个人瞬间开火。

传感器的警示音疯狂响起。Excalibur找好掩护，开始还击。

“Gwaine！”Arthur大喊。

看起来Arthur让Gwaine开火的命令，跟Valiant给自己人的开火命令几乎同时发生。Merlin可头一次尝到了另一队作弊的味道。他们说是只用一半兵力，但根本不是这样。他们不但全队都上了场，还加了人，一起朝他们全力开火。别提加强激光枪了——他们可直接上蛮力对殴了。

Merlin脑袋上纹着个靶心，但好在任务的前半程跟Perceval搭伴，相当于热情欢迎敌人来抓他、但要先经过_Perceval_、顺便_祝你们好运_。有那么一瞬间，Perceval看上去想用小塑料枪把砸上对手的脸，但又怕把它砸碎了，就改用了胳膊肘。

Merlin还从没见过有人的脸被砸得这么扁过。

“别管我，”Perceval说，在随后的十秒钟间歇里笑嘻嘻的。“你知道自己该去哪儿。”

看Merlin满脸空白，Perceval补充道，“高个，金发，觉得他自己是队长的那个？”

“啥？哦。哦哦！”Merlin点点头，满心希望自己能站上Perceval的肩头找找Arthur，因为这场群架简直乱糟糟的。

“赶紧的啊！”

Perceval大力一推，Merlin被推进了一条空巷，大概是正确的方向。

他瞧见一道迷彩帽下面的金色，熟悉的身形——熟悉是因为Merlin花了好多时间偷看他，一边祈祷上天保佑没人发现——赶紧飞奔跟上。

跟在Arthur身后六点钟方向，理论上挺不错，但实践起来还真难。一方面，Arthur跑得跟他娘的野兔一样快，这野兔还没背Merlin身上的三十磅额外负重。另一方面，Merlin被放在队尾，失去了原先Perceval庞大身躯的保护，任何狙击手都可能把他放在准心上，他只好边跑边躲，在路边蹦跳穿行，穿过路上的各种建筑，努力跟上。

“Merlin！Merlin！”Gwaine突然穿过电波喊起来，Merlin差点绊倒在柏油路面上的大洞里。“你屁股后面有人跟着！”

“从刚才那坨蠢蛋里来的？”他喘息着说，扭头看向身后。他暂时没看见什么人，但是跑得更快了。

Gwaine的声音呼吸急促——他肯定在变化位置了。“不是！操他娘的，不是！那群作弊的傻逼！他们从木屋里出来了！”

“狗娘养——”Merlin跌跌撞撞穿过废墟，继续跑着。“狗娘养的！”

他又回头看了一眼，转了一个弯，继续跑——然后忽然被拽进一条门廊，有只胳膊环着他肩膀，一只手捂住他的嘴。炙热的呼吸擦过他的耳畔。“是我。”

_Arthur_。

Merlin如释重负地松弛下来。Arthur胳膊上的力道放松了一些，但还是紧紧抱着他。

一道影子，然后三道，四个人嗖嗖地经过他们，但Merlin几乎没法思考。Arthur的手盖在他嘴上，温柔有力。他真好闻——混着营地浴室廉价肥皂的气味，汗水的咸味和沙漠的尘土气息，还有一股深沉狂野的麝香味，毋庸置疑是_Arthur_的味道。Merlin抵抗着伸出舌头的欲望，想舔一口尝尝。

_天呐。_

Arthur还没放手。

Merlin咽着口水。Arthur紧贴着他的身体，手臂把他按在原地。Merlin满心希望身上没穿着该死的装备，不然就能感觉到Arthur的_胸膛_贴着他的后背……还有……谁知道还有什么？

Merlin抓住Arthur的手腕，从自己嘴上推开。“Arthur，”他嘶声说，一秒之后又安静了下来，因为听到街尾有人说话的声音。

“他们在这附近。”

“你确定？”

“这玩意的精度是二十英尺。但有个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“我们周围都是他妈的房子，你这白痴！开始搜！”

Merlin屏住呼吸。Arthur冲他耳旁悄声说话的时候，他紧紧闭上眼，忍住一道颤栗。“我们被追踪了。”

Merlin点点头——有点太急切了。“没错。标签背心？”

“肯定不是这些烂塑料枪，”Arthur说。Merlin知道他说得对。枪可以丢掉、换掉、毁掉，但是标签背心的设置是只要脱掉，就会在游戏里被标记成阵亡，一切装备都会失灵。背心里的追踪器能保证他们被找到，无论在城市的哪个角落。

“该死的混蛋，”Merlin小声说。“好了，转个身，我看看。”

Arthur的手臂——环在Merlin胸前的那条——落下来，在他腰间停了一下，然后才拿开。Merlin吓得全身一震，但Arthur已经背转身了。“稍等。我们得先跟他们拉开点距离。我们要是被射中，就全完了。”

他敲敲耳机。“Gwaine？Leon？我们被追踪了。他们放了追踪器。我们要把这些蠢货甩开，Merlin会检查背心，找出追踪器来。在K点做好准备。我们要带过去四个尾巴。”

Gwaine发出一声愤怒的尖叫，但回话的是Leon，听起来上气不接下气，“操他妈的傻吊！我要把追踪器点着了塞进他裤裆里！”

Merlin差点被笑声呛住。Leon可从来不说脏话。就算一辆轮胎加刺的悍马碾过他脚面，他都不会说脏话，但显然Valiant强迫症似的作弊行为戳到了他的痛点。他瞥见Arthur的坏笑转瞬即逝。Valiant强迫症似的作弊行为也戳到了Arthur的痛点。

Arthur抓了一下Merlin的胳膊又放开，转身朝后走去，警惕着Valiant队员的风吹草动。他们前进；他们停下。他们又前进；然后又停下。反反复复，像跳房子游戏，中间夹着短时疾冲。每次他们停下，Arthur都在出发前小声跟Merlin说句话，不过不等他回答。

“Gwaine干掉的狙击手——他没看Gwaine的方向。他是在看我们。标签背心没那么精确。他肯定是从哪儿便宜买的。”

下一次暂停：“我希望Gwaine别他妈那么傻。身上带着追踪器，他就跟我们一样都是靶子。”

然后再下一次暂停：“过了K点我要把小伙子们散开，然后在广场集合。这样能给你大概五分钟时间找到追踪器，弄坏它们，不过要看Valiant的人能用多快的速度从混战里抽出身来追我们。”

下一个等候点：“天杀的，我要把Valiant的蛋蛋挤爆，直到他眼珠掉出来。”

从第一次暂停起，Merlin就趁Arthur分神，在他们周围施了一个普通保护罩。他花了好长时间才弄明白怎么用魔法搅乱无线电信号，花了更久才能拔除单个的信号源，但是这个保护罩能让另一队找不到他俩，只要他离Arthur足够近，把两个人都罩进去。

他希望自己也能对Excalibur的其他队员这么做，但咒语太脆弱，每次Arthur变换位置，他都能感到罩子在破碎。

每次他们停步，Merlin就一面加强他们身周的魔法，一面用空着的手拍打背心，检查尼龙面料下的硬块、线头或者匆忙缝成的口袋，不管什么能藏进追踪器的地方。他觉得虽然对方要避免追踪器太显眼，但当时也一定匆匆忙忙。尼龙面料上没找到什么，但他把手指滑进带传感器的弹性胸片下面，就发现了一小块东西。

他直到下次停步，才想办法把手指挤了进去——呼气缩胸，在胸前和传感器间腾了一点空间——摘下了一颗金属质地的光滑圆片。

然后下次暂停：“好了，我看不见他们了，我觉得我们有一分钟时间。你觉得要多久才能——”

Merlin举起闪亮的圆片，冲Arthur开心地笑起来。

“_Mer_lin！什么时候才打算告诉我你找到了？”

“我刚刚才——”

“那你还等什么，傻瓜？把我的也弄下来！”

Merlin忽然口干舌燥。他屏住呼吸走近Arthur，把手指伸进传感片下面，宽慰地发现Valiant的人把追踪器都安在了差不多的地方。不过角度不对，没法把它拿出来。

“等一下，”Merlin说，转到Arthur身后，手臂绕过他的身体，努力不去想Arthur的体型有多棒，多结实，多他妈的_性感_，直到终于把该死的追踪器拔了下来。他赶快让开，怕Arthur开始好奇戳在他身后的硬物是Merlin的小刀还是_别的_东西，然后逼自己想想别的，什么都行，只要不去想今天第二次紧贴着Arthur的身体有多美好。

“就是这个了？”Arthur问，从Arthur指间接过小圆片。他研究了半秒钟，眉间的阴霾散开，然后敲敲耳机。

“大家都没事吧？都还在吗？”

Excalibur的队员挨个报到——谢天谢地，还没有人出局——Arthur的目光对上Merlin，有种难以捉摸的神色。“我有新计划。”

“太_他妈的_好了！”Lance脱口而出。“赶紧说。我玩猫捉老鼠可玩腻了。”

“我们在K点会合，但要把追踪器收集起来给Kay。Gwaine，你的追踪器要再戴一会儿，因为他们会预测你跟大部队分头行动，但你可以找只老鼠粘上去……”

Arthur简要描述了新计划的纲领——主要是让Valiant的人追着烟雾弹，以为自己在追Excalibur的主力。一旦被迷惑，他们就会损失惨重，因为Merlin和Arthur去完成原定计划的时候，其他队员会把敌军杀出这场战争游戏。一等Gwaine摘掉追踪器，他就会给队员们放哨，确保狙击手被干掉。

Merlin给所有人讲了一遍追踪器怎么摘，几分钟之内全队（除了Gwaine）就都在K点汇了合，整整一把追踪器到了逆来顺受的Kay手里。他就往大家原定方向跑步行进，准备好带着Valiant的人来一场欢乐一日游，在训练场上转够圈子，再直接带上小路去。Arthur把地图给了Leon，因为Gwaine要带他俩去目的地。

“小可怜，”Merlin说，看着Kay十秒之内就从街上消失了。他终于能让咒语自己消失了，感到一阵轻松；维持咒语太辛苦了，特别是他们行动的时候。

“Kay没事的，”Arthur说。

“他当然没事。我又没说他，”Merlin说，笑着对上Arthur的眼神。“我说的是Valiant。小伙子们要抓到他了——有什么能阻止他们把他揍成肉泥的吗？”

“反正不是我，”Arthur坚决地说，抓住Merlin背包的肩带，拉着他移动，直到Merlin自己走起来。“也不是你。他活该。”

听Arthur的口气，等他给他父亲作报告的时候，Valiant的结局可要比送命都惨了。但Merlin坚定地认为，不管Valiant要经受什么，恐怕都不过是被抓到作弊之后的一顿痛骂而已。“轻轻一拍，是不是？”

“更像是炒鱿鱼，”Arthur说，“还要上黑名单。他在这行再也找不到合法的工作了。Uther可不会轻拿轻放。我们上次没抓到Valiant作弊的证据，但这次有了。”

Arthur又把Merlin推进窄巷里，但只待了一会，等跟着追踪信号的人走过去。“来吧。”

他们离开上个地点，穿过了半公里的建筑，这时Gwaine的声音从线上传来。“Arthur，我在你九点钟方向的高地。别往开阔处走。重复一遍，你一点钟方向的高处有狙击手，正等你们横穿马路。”

“_妈的_，Gwaine，你的追踪器——”

“——正在完美描绘一只小公猫的求偶路线——”

“这跟你有啥差别，准确地讲？”Leon的声音从线上传来，Merlin咬住下唇，忍住笑声。

“天呐，Leon，别这么嫉妒。我警告过你稳定单调的感情关系有什么害处。早晚要无聊。”

“稳定单调？我早晨可亲过Merlin，”Leon指出。

“喂，是我亲的_你_，”Merlin说，但一眼看到Arthur的脸，他的笑容就褪了个干净。Arthur冷漠如石，满脸不快。

“你也是个不害臊的小坏蛋，居然去找别人，你明知道我多想留住你，只要你肯向我的魅力低个头。别欲擒故纵了，赶紧的，”Gwaine拖着长音说，一口气没换就回到正题。“第二个狙击手在你十一点钟方向。”

“抱歉，兄弟，不是我的菜，”Merlin说着往前挪了一点，试着找找狙击手。

“啥，我还是狙击手？”

“都不是，”Merlin说，心里嘀咕Arthur为啥就在这瞬间放松了下来。他找到了原因，因为Arthur开始讲他的计划，大计划。

“Gwaine，你能找到一条他们视线之外的路吗？我不想让他们引起其他人的警觉，在我们拿到东西之前就发现我们在这儿。你干掉他们也不行。”

Gwaine沉默了将近一分钟，然后指挥他们走了一条路，半路上还得做点杂技动作。Merlin几乎敢肯定，他指这条路就是想看Merlin跌跌撞撞，好找个乐子。“在里面注意安全。我能看到有东西在动。不过没有我能射中的身体。”

Arthur带着路，一间一间地检查着建筑里的房间。Merlin警惕着后方，看着任何其他人的动作，但是只能看到变幻的阴影——水波样的阴影——但阳光照在地板和窗间，又看不到实体。他们上了二层，扫过一间狭长的长方形屋子，然后都忽然僵住，听着楼梯附近响亮回荡的地板吱呀声。

他们都靠墙定住，武器四处扫视，手指蠢蠢欲动想要扣下扳机，但没有任何东西好射。那种水波纹又出现了，那种空气的动荡，Merlin眼角的余光好像看到有靴尖在朝他们走来。除了靴子，什么都没有。

他用力把Arthur推进另一间屋子，同一时刻传感背心一阵震动，示意险些中弹。

去他的面试吧——Merlin才不在乎能不能拿到Pendragon咨询公司的职位。他只在乎别让Arthur失望。他想要为他赢下这场游戏。

正因如此，趁着Arthur背对着他，Merlin小声低语了几个字，让他们都隐身了。

但敏感的无线电抓到了他说的话，Gwaine说，“我没听清。再说一次。”

“嘘，”Arthur说，朝门后冲去。他冲Merlin做了个手势，Merlin没看懂——他的好多手势都不是标准军用信号，这个新手势更是让Merlin一头雾水。Arthur无奈地小声说，“他在哪儿呢？”

Merlin抬起一边肩膀，意思是_我不知道_，但耸肩到一半就停了下来，因为有脚步声朝他们的位置走来。

Arthur从门缝看出去，Merlin看到他的表情从_那儿没人啊_，变成了纯粹的困惑，到醒悟，最后变成_他妈的混蛋！_

Merlin对Arthur的下个动作毫无头绪，直到Arthur动了起来。他好像精心选择了这个瞬间，Arthur踏进走廊，扣下增强激光枪的扳机。

他的动作导致了好几下令人满足的响亮嘀嘀声，代表着直接击中了好几个人。

Merlin跟着Arthur走出去，惊讶地看着，瞧见一个人边跑开，边扯下——

一件斗篷？

斗篷发出电流的咔咔声，光彩变幻，最后变成一块平平无奇的光滑面料，挂下一条线来，连着Valiant后兜里的电源盒。

隐形斗篷？

“是谁？”Valiant问，这时Merlin才想起隐身咒来。他半转过身，假装在看没人冲过来，然后解开了咒语。Valiant吓得尖叫一声，看着Arthur忽然在他面前出现。“你们他妈从哪儿来的？我都没看见——”

“肯定是穿Pendragon家没完成的_样机_的副作用，”Arthur说，把斗篷拿起来。他的声音像刀锋一样危险。“我确定你没权限领用这个，更别说用在战争游戏里，好让自己_赢_了。你这傻逼——我可不是在董事会里做_傀儡_的，也不是因为我父亲觉得两个Pendragon并排签字挺好看。我比研发部还要先知道知道研发部推出什么东西。Uther会知道这件事的。”

“不，他不能——”

Valiant的身体倒在地上，扬起一阵尘土，Arthur甩甩手。

“打得好，”Merlin评价。

“闭嘴，Merlin。”过了一会，Arthur说，“系统应该就在这儿。去……”

他解散似地扬扬手。“去把它给破解了。”

Merlin笑着捏捏手指关节。

Pendragon咨询公司的通信系统被藏在角落，正在两个狙击手的直线射程里。Gwaine得到Arthur的批准，把他们一一干掉。Merlin一等他们被解决，就把一只小凳拉到桌前，拿出工具和硬件插了进去。

Arthur像饿虎一般踱步，来来回回，来来回回，要是别人，Merlin肯定没法集中。但事实上，他觉得Arthur烦人的存在还挺安心的。他输入了几行命令，等着他的一个程序识别加密代码。它的反馈是未识别。

他小声咒骂，输了更多指令，把源代码调了出来。

“操。我没有解密的密钥。这倒新鲜了，”Merlin嘟囔，Arthur从他身后探头看着。

“你搞不定？”

Merlin几分钟都没有答话，咬着下唇，读着代码，总结着规律。他不情愿地花了更多时间才弄明白这是什么——蒙茅斯推论，裹在一堆垃圾里——然后露出了笑容。蒙茅斯教授是他在剑桥的顾问委员会的一员——要是他只把一样东西熟记于心，哪怕只是因为求生欲，那就是蒙茅斯教授写过、发表过的每一篇论文。

不管用这段代码给通讯系统加密的人是谁，他都显然没看关于这条推论最新的论文——包括Merlin解密的那一篇。

“永远别说不可能，”Merlin说，手指在触屏的虚拟键盘上跳跃。“给我五分钟。”

一段长长的静默，Arthur温暖的手掌捏了一下他的肩膀，几乎充满柔情。“给你两分钟。”

Merlin用了三分钟——只因为他花了整整一分钟，才从那触感里回过神来。

\--------------------------------

七次。

Arthur这辈子面对过七次Uther的怒火。比他希望的多了七次。

第一次是Arthur带着考砸的卷子回了家。

第二次是学校给Uther打电话，因为Arthur在操场上打了一架。Uther的怒火，Arthur后来才明白，并不是因为他打了架，而是因为他打输了。

第三次、第四次和第五次都是因为足球赛的失误。第六次是因为出柜。第七次是因为Arthur违抗了他，完成了学业，而没有像Uther那样径直入伍。

经过了这七次，Uther才意识到他的怒火对Arthur影响甚微，而他的失望则能伤他至深。没一次失望能像Arthur输掉一场战争游戏那样，深入骨髓。当Valiant的队伍上次打败了Excalibur——“打败”还是轻描淡写了——的时候，Uther带着冷漠的皱眉久久地凝视着Arthur，然后才转身离开。

在那之后，Arthur知道自己做了几个月的混账。他让队员训练得痛苦万分，营地里的大多数士兵光是看着就忍不住瑟缩。他给队员设了严厉的限制，每日三跑，战术训练。他把队员们身上每一寸脂肪都消耗得一干二净，对自己则比对他们更狠。

三个月。

整整三个月的艰苦训练，整整三个月的危险任务，整整三个月之后，他的队员才自力更生，趁着第一次休假把Arthur拖到营地酒吧彻底灌醉。整整三个月之后，Arthur才从低潮里走出来，终于冷静下来。

要说心满意足，实在是轻描淡写。Arthur看着Valiant队伍里的每一个人——每一个，包括他未经Uther批准就额外带来的人——列队走向运输机的斜坡，准备飞离营地。等Arthur退伍在公司任职的时候，不但不用对付Valiant的蠢货们，甚至可能再也不用见到他的脸了。

Valiant和他的人都被解雇了，跟Pendragon咨询公司之间彻底一刀两断，权限被解除，武器被剥下。Morgana偷偷跟Arthur说，Uther已经开始了抹黑行动。Valiant要是运气好，还能在布莱顿码头找到一份保安的工作。或者在仓库。或者在商场。

Arthur真想看到Valiant变成商场肥胖保安的样子。

“隐形斗篷，上校？真的假的？”Arthur低声问。Uther站在他旁边，海军蓝的西装一丝不苟，光靠他的军旅威严就能保证不起皱纹。他微不可见地挪动了一下，Arthur颇受启发。他继续逼问。“他是怎么带着它走出研发部的？”

“我猜他大概是穿着它，”Uther声调平板地说。

“当然，”Arthur说，可一点没信。Pendragon咨询公司研发部的安保无懈可击——他们定期雇用外部机构去破解系统，从根源上修复弱点。Valiant这样的无赖不可能听说研发中的最新技术，除非有人告诉他，或者有人_接到指示_要告诉他。同样很可能留给他一条便签，写着门卡的密码，方便他进去。

Arthur漫不经心地想着Pendragon上校和Kilgarrah少校打的是什么赌——还有Uther输了多少。Uther倒不在乎钱——精明的投资，专利，价值连城的服务，确保他就算输了十个亿，也还剩好几十亿在手里。而且老龙也不会收钱，除非换成了一大堆香烟。不对，肯定是更多的什么东西。Uther想要了几年的东西。

老龙的推荐。

Uther从没表露出来，但他肯定满心郁闷，一个少校能对受勋上校有这么大的影响力，尽管是已经退伍的上校。尽管Pendragon上校因为军事战术和战场任务的成功而获利颇丰，Kilgarrah少校则有意拒绝了类似的利益，他的实战经验和丰富背景，让将军们唯他马首是瞻，这一点Uther可从来都做不到。Arthur没想到会是因为这个。流言说老龙是好几个顾问协会的会员，其中一个肯定跟批准Pendragon公司的军备购买有关。

但他没问，Uther也没说。就像其他好多次Uther出错的时候一样，Arthur没再提起。让老头子保留他的尊严吧。

Arthur把这次人生经历加在长长的清单上，作为他不该对Uther的意见看得太重的原因之一。

“我理解你们队被奖励了两周假。你回伦敦吗？”

他们会拿到两周假，但光是文书就要准备一周多，期间不会有大任务，只有几次巡逻，外加一些轻松的活儿。大家都在期待这些，觉得这就相当于额外的休假时光了。

“是的，长官，”Arthur说，在背后扣着双手。两人沉默地看着运输机起飞，等它变成了远方的一个小点，他们就转身下坡，往营地走去。

“Emrys呢？”

“他的计划我还没问，”Arthur说。他知道Uther问的不是这个，但要是Uther想玩游戏的话，Arthur也有自己的游戏可以玩。

“我问的不是这个。”

“你不想亲自给他递工作邀请吗？”Arthur问。他也早知道这问题的答案了。Uther总是把招募他的队员的工作留给Arthur。大部分人轻易就同意了——没人想解散队伍，Arthur是最不想的那个。Arthur唯一没劝的人是Lance，他决心要做个医生，鉴于Gwen已经是他们的员工，Arthur已经许诺了他无条件的奖学金。

但是Merlin……

他不清楚Merlin想要什么。Morgana跟他嘀咕过追着Merlin的猎头，还有他大学一毕业就收到的无穷无尽的工作邀请——直到现在还在收，因为他每次查邮件，都要狠狠按一通删除键。但是Merlin参了军。没一个正常人会放弃Morgana口中的工作机会，还有行业顶尖的实验室争相担保要他。他的驱动力是什么？

也不是忠诚。Merlin新来队伍，不可能对Arthur有类似的羁绊，那种想要保持队伍完整的渴望。招他要付出什么代价？

Uther都没屈尊回答他，而是说，“周末之前，我要看到他在合同上签字。”

“他拒绝了尼克尔森工业、奥卡公司、还有国王有限，”Arthur说。尼克尔森和奥卡是未来科技行业最顶尖的两家公司，国王则是军用科技领域里Pendragon的对手。他们专注于军械，但有谣言说他们也在扩张工程部门。“我觉得强势的策略对他没用。我需要不止一周。”

Uther有一会没说话。“只要他签字。”

Arthur点点头，但感觉胃里一团沉重。他不仅不知道怎么能让Merlin签字，更不知道要是他不签该怎么办。战争游戏里，有几个记忆画面像患肢的刺痒：捂着他嘴的时候，Merlin的呼吸喷在他手上的感觉；Merlin的身体紧贴着他的；他身上的热量。Arthur的情绪绕着表盘震荡，Merlin在飞机上为了一杯_咖啡_亲上Leon的时候，是敌意和疯狂嫉妒；Gwaine在对讲机里跟Merlin轻轻松松吵闹调情的时候，是猛烈的羡慕；Merlin宣布对Gwaine毫无兴趣的时候，则是奇异的如释重负。

不过Merlin对什么、对谁感兴趣的问题，还是没有答案。他已经在Excalibur做了几个月的正式队员，但Merlin还是口风甚严。大家知道的一点点细节，都是从别的源头来的——他的档案，多亏Gwaine在Kilgarrah少校办公室的“朋友”；他的谷歌人名搜索结果；现在还有Morgana的小道消息。Merlin开始放松了，这倒没错，但他手里的牌还是秘不示人。

Arthur觉得Merlin的这一点格外令他恼火。

更令他恼火的是，他自慰的幻想里充满了自己让Merlin吐露出每一个秘密的画面，只对着Arthur一个人。

“我得处理这一团麻烦，”Uther忽然停下脚步说。“你的狙击手喜欢那个瞄准镜，但对他的射程没多大帮助，新炸药的引爆机制也需要再改改。很显然，我们也拿不到新通讯系统的订单了。”

Arthur礼貌地点头。他觉得Uther把这三样东西介绍给军官们，确实为时过早，但是其他几样展示品收到了大量兴趣。意外之喜是Valiant偷的那件隐形材料制成的斗篷；军队先发制人地签了一份合同，作为唯一受益人，同意出资完善那些缺点。

“我非常希望知道Emrys是怎么破解密码的。”Uther不是说说而已，这分明是个命令。

很不幸，Arthur直接问Merlin的时候，他的回答只是一个傻乎乎的微笑，让Arthur全身的血液都往远离大脑的地方涌去。

“没什么好惊讶的。破解密码是他的一项专长。”

Uther瞪了Arthur一眼，分明在说_我要细节_，然后往指挥帐篷走去。

Arthur藏起坏笑，准备去找队员们。但他还没走出二十英尺，就被熟悉的一声“Arthur！”打断了，不由得全身一缩。

他转过身来，本想继续走掉，但Gwen在Morgana身边。没人忍心对Gwen不礼貌。他暗暗叹气，等着两个姑娘赶上来。

“你的人呢？”Morgana命令式地问道。Morgana口中说出来的话总是命令。Arthur翻了个白眼，本想跟她说_你去找呗_，但Gwen诚恳的眼神让他不得不回答。

“停车场，”Arthur说。“Owain想洗一下我们队的运输车。说是要让所有东西都干干净净的再走，这样我们回来的时候，他就能冲假期弄脏我们卡车的人大声嚷嚷了。”

“听起来是Owain会说的话，”Gwen开开心心地说。

“他还需要全队人陪着吗？”Morgana批评道。

“也不是全队人都在，”Arthur说。“Gareth和Bohrs在军械库，Geraint在通讯中心给女朋友打电话，Merlin在……Merlin大概在……”

他朝指挥官的大帐篷那边摆了摆手。Arthur故意没说那么细——不是因为他不知道Merlin在干什么，而是因为他知道解密机，虽然他根本不该知道解密机。而且因为Merlin_生造_了一个出来，填满了代码，在战场上成功地用它解了码。不知道长官们会生气还是高兴，概率大概一半一半吧，毕竟他们现在有了自己的解密机。无论如何，Arthur对自己不能在那儿保护Merlin，实在有点不爽。

老龙还没搞定他的保密权限呢。

“我喜欢Merlin，”Gwen说。“Lance也喜欢。”

“全队都喜欢，”Morgana插话，狐疑地打量着Arthur。“除了你。”

“你干嘛不喜欢他？”Gwen问。她的问题没有恶意，但话一出口，她就睁大双眼，好像自己已经猜出了答案。

“他挺不错的，”Arthur咬着牙说。

“噢，我要玩这个游戏。我超爱这个游戏，”Morgana说，音调乐悠悠的。“Arthur讨厌Merlin，因为Merlin_完全是他最爱的类型_？”

Gwen抱歉地冲Arthur笑了笑。Arthur又一次咒骂自己跟Gwen长久的友谊。他冲她坦白过不少事，都是这辈子都不想让外人知道的——更绝对不想让Morgana知道——其中之一就是他喜欢的类型。Gwen拍拍他的手臂。“真话。还有什么可能？”

“Arthur讨厌Merlin，因为Merlin不对他惟命是从？”

“我得咨询一下裁判了，”Gwen补充道，“不过我有可靠证据表明，他们吵过架，吵完的结果是Arthur哑口无言。”

Morgana的笑声折磨着Arthur的神经。“那就先放在真话那栏。咱们再看看，还有什么。Arthur讨厌Merlin，因为——”

“你能闭嘴吗，Morgana？”Arthur怒道。“我说了他挺不错的。别说了。”

Morgana抬起眉毛，审视地打量着他。“好感人啊，Arthur。非常感人。是不是因为你真的_喜欢_他？”

Arthur怒视着她，许愿自己有超能力，能用一个眼神就让她消失。但是如果许一个愿能得到一颗硬币的话，他许愿过那么多次把姐姐变成一堆灰烬，现在早就是千亿富翁了。

他的表情好像回答了另一个问题，因为Morgana尖叫起来，Gwen则满面笑容。“这是不是意味着你要戒掉一夜关系啦？”

Arthur前额正中一道闪电一样的锐痛，他捏紧鼻梁。

“噢！你们还没……”接着一停，一阵笑声，然后是一声惊讶又忧伤的，“哦，Arthur。真抱歉。”

前面那声是Morgana，后面那声是Gwen，然后Morgana又问了一句，“抱歉什么？”

Arthur放下手，刚好看到Gwen给Morgana投去意味深长的目光，Morgana没明白，Gwen只好小声说，“或许Merlin不喜欢，你懂的……”

Arthur这辈子都没这么尴尬过。Gwen朝他的方向上下一挥手，做了个只有女生能看懂的手势，Morgana恍然大悟。

“哦！”Morgana的表情从嘲笑、到窃喜、到开心，直到变成了Arthur看来最糟的一个——同情。“他是直的。”

“不是。”

Morgana皱着眉。“你确定吗，因为——”

一道沙哑的喊声传来，把Arthur从Morgana直白的拷问和撮合里救了出来。“Pendragon！”

Kilgarrah少校站在帐篷外面，正对着身后敞开的门口抽烟，让他助理试图给帐篷通风的努力徒劳无功。Arthur看了一眼Morgana和Gwen。“停车场在路那边，到头左转，一直走就能看见他们。我一会就到。”

他没等她们回答，就径直朝老龙走过去。“长官？”

“你们的文件到了，”老龙说。“你们队的假期批准了，是下下周。”

“谢谢，长官。我的队员也都非常感激，”Arthur说。

“我也一样，”老龙说，在Arthur的军旅生涯里，他极少看到Kilgarrah少校笑，眼前就是其中一次。这笑可有点吓人。幸好他几秒之后就收起了笑容，说，“你的安全权限就是另一个问题了。”

Arthur咽下喉咙口苦涩的味道。他知道这事很难成真。虽然不知道Merlin的权限级别，但肯定足够高，因为老龙都觉得困难。“没关系，长官。考虑到各种情况，我当时也不该提出这个要求。”

“不是这回事。小伙子，你不明白。你的密级提升已经批准了。过几天就能下来。不过……”

Arthur没听见老龙接下来的话，因为他心脏狂跳，绽出一个大大的笑容。“谢谢，长官，”他说，这才意识到Kilgarrah少校在皱着眉看他。“抱歉，长官？”

“有你这么高密级的上尉，加上Excalibur声誉这么高的小队，你们会分到价值更高的任务。”

高价值意味着高风险。Arthur疑惑地皱起眉。他们大多数任务的价值已经够高了，但老龙的口吻，像是说他们至今为止的任务，跟之后的相比都是儿戏。“长官？”

“几天之前，Emrys跟Excalibur的另外三个队员执行了一场短任务，去消灭一个目标。你还记得吗？”

Arthur记得。那场任务让他的所有人——除了Merlin——不寒而栗，因为里面有一连串的事件，再轻描淡写也说得上是“诡异”。这也不是他记得这个任务的唯一原因，因为他去救援他们的时候，留下了此生难忘的回忆。

Merlin瘫在直升机地板上，就在Arthur脚下，双颊因为脱力而潮红，不听话的黑发汗津津、乱糟糟的，完美的双唇因为喘息而张开。

Arthur的下身一紧。他吞咽了一下。

“跟美国人相关的那件事，长官？”

“就是那件，” Kilgarrah少校说。他抽完剩下的半根烟，抬脚碾了碾，又点了一根。他的双眼隔着烟雾眯成窄缝，Arthur认得出那副表情。老龙接下来的话，Arthur知道自己肯定不想听。“放了美国人的命令传下来之后，Mandrake上校来找过我。他提了问题。我没有答案。所以我去弄来了。”

Arthur等了一会。又等了一会。

“去把Emrys中尉找来。二十分钟之后有场情况通报会。”

“Mer——Emrys中尉，长官？我以为他在接受询问，关于解——那啥。”Arthur双手比了个跟解密机类似的形状，不过他可不该知道。

“他们半小时前就把他放了。”

Arthur强迫自己点点头，宽慰地想到Merlin没在一盏白炽灯下经受军情五处的拷问。“我会找到他的，长官。”

老龙一点头，深吸一口烟，解散了他。Arthur敬了个礼，后退两步，做了个仪仗兵一样精准的转身动作，然后往停车场走去。或许那边有人见过Merlin。

他一出老龙的视线，就期待地绞起双手。答案。他就要拿到那场美国人带来的噩梦的答案了。可算等到了。他最恨有什么事弄不清楚。

他没过多久就找到了队员们——只需要沿路直走，左转弯，然后跟着Gwaine的高音尖叫就行。Arthur到的时候， Gwaine正用浸满肥皂水的海绵攻击Gwen，Lance勇敢地替她挡住，Morgana则藏在Leon身后。他开心地坏笑起来，正准备用他最严肃的教官音调喊出_这是在搞什么呢_，就看到了Merlin。

Arthur一下子口干舌燥。

Merlin在一辆干净的运输车盖上伸展身子，躺在挡风玻璃上。他修长的双腿在踝间交叉，裤子挂在胯间，光裸着胸膛，只有圆形的金属名牌闪闪发光。他把双手枕在头下，戴着一副银色飞行员太阳镜，下巴扬向天空，整个人沐浴在阳光下，好像凯尔特神像一般。

操。他可真美。

他只有穿着松垮军装的时候，才显得干巴巴的。脱掉上衣之后，Merlin的身体修长结实，每块肌肉都紧致鲜明。Arthur想要吻上那些肋骨，用手拂过那些坚实的腹肌……

Arthur的胸口发疼，这才注意到自己忘了呼吸，整个肺部都在灼烧。他也没法移开视线。但眼角的余光里有什么东西，把他的注意力从Merlin身上拖开，原来是Morgana——带着恶魔般的笑容看着他。

他一下子从白日梦里醒过来，大步冲进开阔地，径直往Merlin走去。他一把抓住Merlin的靴子，几乎把他一路扯下车盖。Merlin的尖叫让他有点内疚，但没表现出来。

“把他妈衣服穿上。我们有场情况通报会。”

Arthur无视Morgana责备的皱眉，转身往营地指挥帐篷走去。

\----------------------------------

关于Pendragon公司通讯系统的汇报，比Merlin原想的要长多了，特别是他描述解密过程的那一段。看似无辜的那句“我出任务之前造了个解密机，因为发现营里没有”可捅了马蜂窝，一个将军、三个上校、四个少校，纷纷表示这话讲都不该讲。等到所有权限不够的人都被赶了出去，Kilgarrah少校的助理跑去查了Merlin的档案，确认了_Merlin本人_不但有权限知道解密机，还有权限讨论解密机。整整二十分钟的尴尬沉默里，每个人都坐立不安，努力冷静下来。

“Weiss-Smith上校在南边，努力守住一条领土。但地形可对他不利。增援到了吗？”

“等他们到了的时候，Smith早就弄清楚自己该怎么解决这问题了，”一个将军干巴巴地说。

“无论如何他们已经出发了。我们更该关心的是他的人从大峡谷里取出来的材料。”

几个人往Merlin这边瞄过来，但他对无知的表情可掌握得炉火纯青。大部分人都不知道正是Excalibur被派去救援Weiss-Smith的人，被派去取那个藏着惊天大秘密的设备，而指挥官们都在一边惴惴不安——不管那设备是什么。Merlin只瞥见一眼，它就被打包运往智库总部去了。那设备是个光滑的小黑匣，看着像个移动硬盘。

不过那肯定是科技产品，而不是魔法物件——他检查过了——并且只要智库的白大褂弄不明白，就会传到专家们的手里。最后，甚至可能又会落进Merlin的手掌心里。

“我觉得就是一场白忙活，”一个将军说。

“按说它里面的信息，就算不是他们未来的计划，也能让我们对计划有点了解，” Mandrake叹着气说。

这么说来，它真是个移动硬盘，也就是说它是个计算机问题。Merlin暗暗庆幸自己不用去破解它。这领域的专家够多的。

门开了又关，一等助理把Merlin的档案递给老龙、老龙边喷着烟雾边点头说，_可以继续了_，问题就蜂拥而至。

“所以你发现我们没有那玩意？解密机？”

“是的，长官。”

“你怎么发现的？”

“我非常小心地问了一圈，长官。”

“你怎么小心？根本没人有权限知道这是啥。你破坏了安全——”

“打断您一下，长官，我觉得事实并非如此。没人意识到了Merlin问的是解密机，只知道是一个通讯帐篷里好像没有的东西。”

Merlin努力做出无辜的表情。他_确实_泄露了秘密，泄露了一丁点，因为他向Arthur讲了解密机的事。但他可不会自掘坟墓，跟他们讲这事。

上校哼了一声，但放过了这个话题。另一个人开始发问。

“你不到八小时就造出了解密机？”

“是的，长官。”

“你怎么造的？”

“我，呃，我不能告诉您，长官。”

“为什么？”

“我觉得您的权限大概不够，长官。”

提问的是个两星将军，他硬邦邦地瞪了Merlin一眼。Kilgarrah少校则咳嗽一下掩饰住笑声，说，“恐怕他说的没错。”

“你为什么决定带解密机去参加战争游戏？”

“因为演示会，长官。Pendragon咨询公司新推出了通讯系统，所以我猜游戏任务应该是破解系统、获取信息。我不想被抓个措手不及，所以需要提前做好应急准备。在Pendragon上尉手下、Excalibur队里呆了这么久，我学到了应急方案的优势，我的应急方案就是解密机，长官。”

“也对。往好的方面看，营里现在有了一架解密机，虽然总部不稀罕给我们，”另一个上校说，宽厚的手掌叠在身前的桌上，那桌子看着连他一只手的重量都撑不住。“坏的一面是，会用它的人只有Emrys中尉一个。”

“这怎么是坏的一面呢？” Mandrake上校问。

“无意冒犯，Emrys中尉，但要是营里有第二个人会用，我会更舒服一点。”将军转身向老龙说。“让总部调来一个有足够资历的人。与此同时，解密机要牢牢锁好，并且你，Emrys中尉，不准未经批准就再造一个。”

“是，长官，”Merlin说。

然后话题就真正聚焦到了对硬件的评估上，最后Kilgarrah少校问，“你怎么想，Emrys？”

“啊，呃。系统挺好的，但跟我们现有的相比没多大改善。我们能搞出更好的来，”Merlin最后说。

帐篷里一时鸦雀无声。然后Mandrake上校的椅子吱呀一响。“附议。我认为，Emrys中尉显然属于我们最棒的专家之一，敌军有他这样的人的可能性很低。他不到五分钟就破解了Pendragon的通讯系统。我们得找个系统，至少花Emrys中尉十分钟来破解吧。”

一个将军轻笑起来。“才十分钟？”

“至少。最多十五分钟。”

汇报在全场的笑声里结束，Merlin终于被放走了。他往停车场走去，满心想着帮队友一起清洗运输车。可他洗到一半，就被Morgana扯着胳膊拖走了。

“真是的，Merlin。你都在这儿待了几个月了，还是白得跟任何一个英国人一样。你用的是啥？防晒指数50的防晒霜？”

“更可能是一万吧，”Merlin笑着还口，然后不知怎么回事——他可真不知道——他就被剥掉了外套，被吩咐去找副太阳镜来。

“你要回家休两周假，可不能让你没东西好炫耀。现在给我爬上去，”Morgana说着，指向运输车的车盖，顺手还推了他一把，“晒个二十分钟，保证你红润漂亮。”

他叹口气，脱掉了奶油橄榄色的衬衫。“行吧。”

“你他妈简直是挑逗，”Gwaine冲他吹口哨。Merlin朝他举起两根手指。

他在车顶还没躺几分钟，就被一把扯了下来，差点脸朝下摔在地上。面若冰霜的Arthur冲他怒吼，“把他妈衣服穿上。我们有场情况通报会。”，然后大步离开。

操。

Merlin扭过身子，从挡风玻璃上抓起衬衫套在身上。他追着Arthur跑了两步，但被满脸苍白的Morgana拦住了。“Merlin，我——”

“没事儿。他就是习惯性做个顶级混蛋而已，”Merlin说着挤出一点笑容。他拍拍她的胳膊，继续追上去。

但其实根本不是没事儿。跟没事儿一点边都不沾。Merlin本以为Arthur已经玩够了那套自以为是、粗鲁混蛋的幼稚把戏。其实有那么一阵，Arthur好像都开始喜欢他了。所以这他妈的是怎么回事？_或许是他脑子里进水了。_

Merlin套上外套，系好纽扣，塞进裤腰里。他抓住Arthur的胳膊肘，拉他停了下来。

“听我说，Arthur——”他看到Arthur的表情变得更疏远，就赶快换了战术。对于Arthur来说，亲近的聊天搞不定的，有时候正式的措辞反而可以。“长官。我做错什么了吗？”

“你说什么呢，Merlin？”Arthur从他的手里挣脱出来，继续往前走。Merlin又拦住了他。

“你又变成混蛋上尉了，”Merlin没管住自己的嘴。

Arthur扬起眉，满脸不快。“_混蛋上尉_？”

“啊。呃。我的意思是。你干嘛又开始讨厌我了？我以为我们的关系在变好啊。怎么回事？我做错什么了？”

Arthur蔚蓝色的眼睛里闪过一点情绪，但几乎被他完美的自制力藏得干净、被毕生经历的军事纪律和别的什么捣得粉碎。别的什么肯定是——绝对是，鉴于Merlin见过了Uther，理解了Arthur的童年——那种_男生不准哭_和_真男人没感情_的性格特质，让Arthur变得一点都不可爱。Merlin做了个鼓励的表情，努力显得诚恳包容，愿意聆听，但Arthur的双唇已经抿紧，藏起了所有想说的话。

他看起来真的想说好多话，Merlin也多希望他能说出来。但他没有。

Arthur的迟疑不言自明。Merlin不用听就明白了。不管他做了什么，不管Arthur因为什么事生气，Merlin都没法知道答案了，现在不能，或许永远都不能。

Merlin有点难受。

“没事，Merlin。你什么都没做错。闭嘴，跟上。我们跟Kilgarrah少校有个会。”

至少Arthur还愿意跟他说话。Merlin决定鼓励他继续说。“他说原因了吗？”

“那群美国人，”Arthur说，这话看似没头没脑，但Merlin忽然想起了那场任务。那场让他、Gwaine、Perceval和Owain都差点没命的任务。那场一切都非常诡异的任务——那场面对巫师的任务。想忘掉这场任务可有点难。

Merlin感到脊梁上一股寒意。

“他们怎么了？”Merlin小心地问。

“显而易见，Merlin，”Arthur说，深呼吸，环视周围，“我的新权限意味着Excalibur要做更危险的高价值任务了，不知怎么也会牵扯到那群美国人。”

“好吧，”Merlin慢吞吞地说，眉心在额间拧起，琢磨着Arthur给他的新信息。Arthur低头看着Merlin握在他胳膊上的手，Merlin急忙放开，但Arthur一把抓住他的肩膀，推着两人继续向前。“好吧。Arthur，你的新权限是怎么来的？”

“我要来的，”Arthur僵硬地说。

“你要来的。”Merlin扬起一边眉毛，唇间露出笑容。“嗷，Arthur，你是不是嫉妒了呀？因为我的密级比你高？你是不是觉得没自信啦？是不是觉得像外人啦？是不是有点怯啦，因为我的比你的大？”

Arthur差点呛住，Merlin回想了一遍自己说的话，耳尖发烫。他其实没那个意思，但现在后悔也来不及了。

“_真没有_，Merlin，”Arthur哼声说。

Merlin追问。“但你干嘛要这么做？”

“因为你要是继续跟我讲那些我不该知道的事，我就有麻烦了，”Arthur说着用余光扫了一眼Merlin，可能算个警告，也可能算是调情。考虑到Merlin刚刚的汇报里差点惹上的麻烦，似问非问解密机的事差点打破安全规定，Merlin得承认Arthur说得有道理。

“你可以照例让我闭嘴啊，”Merlin说。“或者假装我什么都没说。”

Arthur这次的目光让Merlin胃里一颤，他朝Arthur投去一个大大的笑容，暗自希望能融化他的怒气和心防。Arthur摇摇头，看上去是被逗乐了，又充满温情。或者也可以理解成，_别犯蠢了，Merlin_。

“所以你的新权限是多少？”

“我猜应该是跟你一样，因为我要的就是这个，”Arthur说。

Merlin斜眼瞥他。“怎么着，你婉拒了拿到更高权限的机会？不想压着我？”

Arthur面庞划过一丝笑，冷漠的表情瓦解了一点。“我不需要更高的保密级别就能压着你，Merlin。”

他伸手从Merlin后兜里扯出那条Pendragon红围巾，举在空中。“我有这个呢。”

“喂！”Merlin把围巾从Arthur手里抢了回来。他也没错过Arthur唇间骄傲的坏笑，知道他们之间的矛盾又消失了。不管能持续多久。_该死_。

Arthur真是太烦了。Arthur这样的人应该配本说明书。

Merlin把布料卷在颈间，Arthur目光中又有一丝奇怪的表情，但他马上挪开了目光。

“所以说。美国人的那档子事？咱们有麻烦吗？”

Arthur停步，抓住Merlin的胳膊，掌心的热度穿过迷彩衬衫的布料，一路穿肤入骨。“你说呢，Merlin。”

他们离得真近，比战争游戏里还要近，那时Arthur环着Merlin的胸膛抱着他、手掌捂着他的嘴，但中间隔着该死的背包。但不管多近，都还是太远了，他们军装的布料互相擦过，但唯一的接触只是胳膊上Arthur的手。

“我不知道，Arthur。我真的不知道。”Merlin皱着眉。“你真有权限吧？”

“我真有权限。Kilgarrah少校吐火的嘴里亲口说的。”

Merlin轻声一笑。“行。”

他咬着下唇，扫视周围。没人注意他们；他们在营地一处安静的地方，这种私下聊天随处可见。大家出于生存本能，都知道要忽视这些聊天。他深吸一口气，点了好几次头。“行。好。我从来没对付过美国人，但我对他们想找的东西倒很清楚。”

_魔法。_

光是想想，他背上就划下一道恐惧。

Arthur看着他，眼睛里都是_继续说_。

“我的其他任务？Excalibur之前那些？我中弹然后被转到培训营之前？”Merlin顿了一下。“有几次也很诡异。”

“像那次狙击那么诡异？”

_比那还要诡异_，Merlin想。但他只是说，“对。指挥任务的是群怪人，看着像军情五处，但西装没那么时髦。而且每次我们活着回来，他们都大吃一惊。”

有时候他们活着回来全靠撞大运。其他时候是因为Merlin。但大多数时候是靠运气，因为Merlin直到很久很久之后，才明白对方也有魔法。他这辈子都在努力把魔法藏起来不用，所以他花了好长时间才领悟到，那种刺痒的感觉不是因为自己的魔法，而是别人的。

之后，他学到的是不要不用魔法。这救了他好多次。不过想把它藏起来就越来越难了。

Merlin不知道是不是因为Excalibur总是参加危险任务，或者是不是因为所有任务都这么危险，但他确实生疏了、忘却了掩盖，魔法总是越来越想冒出来，特别是在Arthur身边的时候。

就像是他需要多点魔法，保护所有人不受伤害。_特别是_Arthur。

Arthur扬眉，一看就是不耐烦的样子。

“我那时候就有权限，但我的队长没有，所以你明白的，没人_告诉_我们事情是怎么回事。我感觉美国人这件事，跟那时候的事差不多。”

“就像那次差点让你们全队送命的任务？”

Merlin全身一缩。

“不是。最后那场任务……是另一回事。傻逼指挥官，胆子大脑子小，非得证明点什么。”Merlin咬紧下巴，咬住下唇，摇摇头。他说不出别的了。看着大部分队友牺牲，那时候真是痛彻心扉。现在仍然痛彻心扉。

Arthur向后倾身，离开Merlin，脸上审视的表情几乎像是同情。他又看了看周围，同情的表情变成了深思。Merlin认识那个表情。Arthur在思考，只要他开始思考，就从来没什么好事。

“我不需要更高的权限，就能带队参加高价值任务，”Arthur慢慢地说。

“但有了更好，”Merlin说。“我们是活了下来，但不代表我们知道自己在干什么。”

“或者怎么应对敌人的战术，”Arthur点点头说，放开了Merlin。Merlin能看到Arthur没出口的话。_这可能非常非常好，或者非常非常糟_。Merlin更倾向于后者，但希望是前者。“来吧。我们要迟了。”

他们沉默地走了几分钟，Arthur又说，“你还没跟我讲过，你是怎么破解通讯系统密码的。”

“对啊，那是，你那会儿还没权限呢，”Merlin笑了起来。

“所以你可以选哪些绝密玩意告诉我、哪些不告诉我？”Arthur打了一下他后脑，又快又轻。“以免你前三次都没听见，我有权限了。”

“那你有顺便拿个数学学位吗？”看着Arthur的皱眉，Merlin耸耸肩。“或者我能给你个大白话的版本。”

“要是你不介意的话，”Arthur的语调干巴巴的。

“你们Pendragon的小白鼠们连作业都没做好。”

Arthur短笑一声。“什么意思，什么作业没做好？”

“听我说，是这么回事。加密技术和数学原理与时俱进。总有什么天才在努力破解最新的代码、再写出下一个来。我想说的是，小白鼠们找到了最新的代码，觉得它够好的，就把它塞进盒子里面去了。他们可没去查有没有人破解了它，是不是？”

“有人破解了它？”

“显而易见，”Merlin说着张开双手。“他们只要对那条定理做一点谷歌学术搜索，就能看到我破解代码的那篇论文。”

Arthur慢下脚步，茫然地眨眼，但没停下来。“你破解了代码。当然是这样。”

“我没办法，”Merlin得意地笑。“我要是毁不掉导师的研究，哪能毕业呢，对不对？”

“你导师？”

“对啊，乔弗里·蒙茅斯教授。通讯系统里的代码就是由他命名的。”

Arthur目不转睛地盯着他，空白的表情忽然被大笑打破。“乔弗里是你导师？”

“好笑在哪儿？”Merlin这才反应过来他用的称呼，问，“等等。你认识他？”

“他给Pendragon公司做咨询顾问。”

Merlin的眉头展开，自己也哼笑出声。“那我猜他没想到测试的背后有我捣乱，是不是？”

Arthur给Merlin的微笑几乎算得上是友善，但他们几步走到指挥帐篷前，笑容就消失了。Kilgarrah少校的助理带他们进了一个隔间，有雾化玻璃墙，屏蔽窃听设备的嵌入式铜网，还有远程监控。门在他们身后关上，发出不祥的咔嗒一声。

他们是最后到的。

\---------------------------

Arthur先进门，脱帽的时候一低头，礼貌性地敬了个礼。Merlin在右侧紧随他脚步，双手扣在身后。他们立正站好，但屋里的人只是匆匆看了他们一眼，什么都没说。

身边的Merlin浑身绷紧，好像很不舒服的样子。Arthur的余光看到Merlin冲他一瞥，但不知道是什么意思。他得晚点再问；现在不行。

Kilgarrah少校，Mandrake上校，还有麦克尼尔将军——他直接领导各种秘密任务——是英国这边的代表，另外有两个身着制服的分析员作为支持人员。麦克尼尔是个有一说一的性子，按事实和细节办事，也靠本能和直觉做决策。Mandrake在他下面领导任务，所以他也有理由在这。可是老龙……老龙到场只是因为他乐意。Arthur怀疑从来没人敢拒绝他。

美国那边是三男一女。Arthur管他们的衣服叫中情局制服：挺括的黑裤子，长袖衬衫，连防弹背心都像设计师款的，跟全身的打扮还挺配。他们配着武器，虽然在友军之中，但半点卸枪的念头都没有。他们面前桌上有两台军工笔记本电脑，屏幕下压，谁都看不到上面有什么。

那位女性的目光在他们身上停留得最久。然后，他们的注意力都回到了远处墙边三台超薄显示器的中间那台。左边那台显示着战争游戏所在城市的卫星画面；右边的是主要战斗区域的卫星特写，中间的则跟踪着战斗的实时画面。Arthur只花了一秒钟，就明白他们已经看到了任务结尾，但再看一遍他的队员按计划围住Valiant的小队，还是令人愉悦。

“我看够了，”一个美国人说，在椅子里动了动。他棕色短发，方脸，鼻梁像拳击手一样歪歪扭扭。他的身体没去适应椅子——是椅子在适应他。他转着椅子看向Arthur和Merlin，神情难测地打量着他们。他左边的男人打开军工本，打起了字。他右边的男人都没对他们的到达作出任何反应。那女人——金发，淡蓝色眼睛——则又一次扭头盯着他们。她唇边掀起一点笑容，但Arthur无视了她。

Mandrake关掉视频，老龙朝他们比划了一下。“稍息，先生们。坐。”

“长官们。”Arthur向前一步坐了下来；Merlin坐在他身边。

“Arthur Pendragon上尉和Merlin Emrys中尉，”老龙继续说，介绍了他们两个，然后逐一指向那几个美国人。“Robert Daly、William Aulfric、David Baker和Sophia Lee。”

要是只看肢体语言，中间那个人——Robert Daly——就是管事的那个，William Aulfric级别排第二，David Baker和Sophia Lee则是分析员。没提到军衔和军职，意味着他们肯定是中情局特工——或者下面的某个分支——但是Daly的姿态让Arthur觉得，他可能也有军队背景。

“我有几个问题，这个……你们管这个叫战争游戏？”Daly问，朝Mandrake上校挑眉，冲Kilgarrah少校则敷衍地挥挥手。

Arthur忍住坏笑。这人犯了第一个错误，敷衍老龙。

“对。战争游戏。一种场景训练，用来测试战术和新设备。我很清楚你对这个不陌生，鉴于你们特种部队的训练都是抄特勤队的，”麦克尼尔说。他音调里有一点点苦涩，Arthur能理解——荣耀和关注都被美国特种部队拿走了。但是按Arthur的想法，他们尽管拿去。特勤队的行动需要隐秘性，队员的身份更是机密中的机密。

Daly忽略了话里的刺，指了指Arthur和Merlin。“我要直接跟他们谈。”

“尽管谈，”麦克尼尔说，语气是_看看你能谈出啥_，信心满满地知道他们就算全力出击，也造不成什么破坏。

“你们在战争游戏任务之前，收到了多少信息？”

Arthur看了一眼麦克尼尔，看他点头才回答。“我们受邀参加各咨询公司的武器展示会，会上就是对新技术的常规公关吹嘘。我们参加了问答环节，提了问，还受邀试了试硬件产品。唯一的例外是通讯系统。他们不准Emrys中尉亲自提问，也不准他碰设备。”

“关于任务本身呢？”

“十分钟的情况通报会，讲了任务目的和目标位置，然后有十五分钟的登机前准备时间，路上才通知了队员。”

“你做了多少计划方案？”

“花了直升机单程的时间，”Arthur说。他没算上提前计划的时间，也没算上跟Valiant小队的历史经验。他们大概花了一小时出头才飞到战争游戏地点，好让他们完全进入安全区，用演习模式开始行动。

“一小时十九分钟，”Baker提示，在军工本前头都没抬。

“你们成功的主要原因是？”

“我们随机应变的能力，队员的互相信任，”Arthur说着坐直了一点。“当然，还有我的人高超的本领和战术。”

“他们作弊了，” Aulfric指出。“我是指Pendragon那边的人。”

“敌军永远在作弊，”Arthur顿了一下，然后说。他可不会咬Aulfric下的钩——抹黑他父亲公司的方方面面。“我们出发之前可以根据已有信息做计划，但是现场情报要么会给计划做点调整，要么会把计划彻底勾销。”

Aulfric和Daly停下来小声谈了两句，Daly重新后倾身子，问，“你们之前不了解这个系统的加密情况，又是怎么破解的？”

Arthur没看Merlin，但他努力用意念传达，_别犯蠢，别告诉他们解密机的事，不管他们知不知道_。Merlin在椅子里坐直了一点，跟长官们确认了一下才回答。

“我用了点手段，”Merlin说。

Daly扬眉拧额，像是不习惯听到别人绕圈子。“那你是怎么知道要用什么手段的？”

“我就是学这个的。”

“我需要多点细节，”Daly说。

“呃。不行？”

Arthur为了忍笑，差点把舌头都咬破了。他看着Daly抿紧嘴，看着Aulfric满脸紫红，看着Sophia朝Merlin的方向投去责备的目光，但她同时又噘着嘴，朝Arthur示意着_快做点什么_的请求。唯一没反应的就是另一个分析员Baker。

“再说一遍？”Daly的声调冷若冰霜，但恐吓地瞪着Merlin的则是Aulfric。

Arthur稍微动了动，挡住Merlin。他稳稳地接住Aulfric的目光，两人谁都没退缩。

将军插了话。“Emrys中尉的意思是，他没有权限跟你们分享这些信息。不过，Robert，这场会议也不是为了讨论破解通讯系统、获取信息的手段的。”

Daly的肢体语言忽然又变得友善了。“对。当然不是。我们是来讨论借调Excalibur小队——”

“不是借调，”Kilgarrah少校粗声粗气地说。

Daly话音没断，若无其事。“——来协助保护高价值目标的。”

麦克尼尔身子前倾，重心落在双肘上。“我跟你说得很明白了，Robert。我们不会借调小队给你们。Pendragon上尉和队员仍然在我们的指挥之下，受Mandrake上校和Kilgarrah少校领导。你们想让他们参加的任何任务，都首先要经我审核。要是我听说你们藏着掖着什么信息，我就会把这场闹剧叫停。”

“Stephen……”Daly挤出一个甜腻的笑容，尽管不是冲着Arthur，他的胃里还是一阵恶心。

“Robert。之前是你来找我们的。不用争辩的是，我们没拿到全部信息，结果任务一团糟——”

“你明白我们没法——”

“咱们花一分钟时间，假装你跟我撒谎说那时候你不知道这些信息，也假装我信了你。但是你又好声好气地回来了。这说明一件事。你知道是什么事吗？”

美国人那边没人开口。他们靠在椅背上，满脸闷闷不乐。

“你们已经派过自己人——你们手里最厉害的人——去打那些目标了。我不知道你们干过多少次，但每一次任务都惨淡收场。你们自己人实在打不过，就另想了一招。对不对？”

Daly往后靠去，鼻子里哼了一声。但Aulfric真空封条一样抿紧的嘴唇暴露了答案。

麦克尼尔顿了顿，身体前倾，双肘架在桌上，拳击手套一样的两只大手在桌上一拍。“说呀？”

Daly重重地呼了一口气——要不是充满怒火，都可以算得上是叹息——然后扭动身子，一只手指点着Arthur和Merlin的方向。“我想知道的是，你们这帮人是怎么进到他们五十英尺的范围，还能全身而退的？”

“肯定不是因为他们信息充足、准备充分，” Mandrake上校说，语调干巴巴的，简直把整个沙漠的湿度都降了好几度。

屋子里的紧张气氛飙升，简直是Owain徒手拆弹的十倍，而Owain那次只用了曲别针、指甲钳、Arthur的太阳镜。Arthur觉得，情况通报会随时都可能升级成双方对吼，大家都掏出抢来互相射一射。他有点想把椅子往后挪，也带着Merlin一起，不过忍住了。

Daly的椅子吱呀一声，他扭开身去。“David。”

Baker把桌上的一根线连上军工本，打开墙上的超薄显示屏。Daly还没等第一块屏幕上出现图像，就开始说话。

“根据Excalibur提交报告的副本，你们在村落废墟主路上、还有后来在村郊遇到的那两个人，一个是他。”

Arthur研究着模糊的照片，但没认出那个人。Merlin的膝盖轻轻撞了一下他的腿——Arthur当下就感到一阵不听话的颤栗窜上脊背——他就明白，这就是他队员面对过的那个人。

“他叫Jonathan Aredian。他是个自由职业的雇佣兵，最近一次勾结的是一小撮叛军，但连叛军大部队也不愿意跟这一撮拉上关系。”

“极端分子？”Mandrake问。

话音一顿，最后说，“不是。他生在南非，但在整个东非、欧洲大部和南美都有活动。他涉足过特殊武器、违禁药品、奴隶贩卖，你能说得上来的他都干过。但我们能收集到的他的犯罪证据远远不够，至少还差十年。他最近的职业成就是严刑拷打，还有新技术的信息搜集——特别是战场技术。他最近被发现的时候，手里的尖端武器让我们望尘莫及。”

“比如力场，”Sophia主动开口。她向Arthur展开一个甜美的笑容，就算Daly回头怒视，她的笑也没褪色。

“我们花了很长时间想弄到他的技术，但搞不清谁是他的供应商——中国人，俄国人，还是朝鲜人。不论如何，要是他的设备得到大规模应用，我们就彻底死定了。

“David，”Daly叫他，然后第二个屏幕就有了图像。这是长焦镜头的特写照片，上面是一个头发杂乱、耸着肩的驼背怪人。“他有不少同伙，但唯一一个长期的叫小丑。有点像胡狼，但丑得多，没那么吓人，但更容易发现。他喜欢镜头、喜欢被关注，要是有谁敢忽视他，肯定会付出代价。他在Aredian身边呆了八个月了，用的也是类似的技术。”

他在肩头打了个响指，Baker把第三张图片投在了第三个屏幕上。这是一个十几岁的年轻男孩，黑色长直发挽在耳后，刘海遮住眼睛，空洞的眼睛蓝得像蜡笔画。他面无表情，嘴唇抿紧，眉间一道皱纹。

Arthur意识到这是张校园照，不由得一惊。他身上还穿着校服呢。

图片换成了更新的照片，里面的人还是同样面无表情，看起来只比Merlin小几岁。

“这是Mordred ap Aneurin的近照，威尔士人，之前是个好学生，现在是武器交易和武器设计的嫌犯。他是某天下学之后消失的。怀疑是绑架，但从来没收到赎金要求，当地警方找到了录像，看到Mordred自己登上了一辆双层旅游巴士。直到最近为止，都没有他的活动痕迹。我们认为就是他在给Aredian制造武器，但不清楚是谁在资助他。”

Daly深呼吸。“Mordred就是你们没击中的目标。他的卡车肯定有屏障。”

“早知道就好了，”Arthur说，但他没提到Gwaine的穿甲子弹也根本没用的事。他指着屏幕右下方，第三张照片放大之后露出的一点图案，刻在一片烧毁弯折的金属上。“那是什么字？”

“那是我们从Mordred队伍的攻击现场回收的一点武器残片。我们认为是个代码——”

“_Am gwymp hen y chwardd ieuanc._”Merlin悄声说。Arthur扭头看他，但下一秒所有人的目光都落在了Merlin身上。Merlin抿紧双唇沉默下来，直到Arthur扬扬眉，示意他最好还是继续说。Merlin坐直了一点。“是威尔士语。意思是_老人倒下时，年轻人放声大笑_。”

“所以这小孩是在嘲笑我们？” Aulfric问。

这次是Arthur的膝盖一撞，提醒Merlin别说话。Merlin摇头耸肩，说，“只是个谚语。”

“行吧，好了，”Daly说着，把椅子转过来对着屏幕，然后敲敲Baker的军工本。屏幕上的图案消失，然后暗掉了。Daly深深呼吸，转回指挥官们的方向。“因为上次任务搞砸了——”

“怪谁呢？” Kilgarrah少校咕哝道。

“——我们有一阵子没看到他们。如果Aredian按他的习惯办事，会低调行事一个月，但没人知道Mordred会潜伏多久。我们倒更有可能把小丑引出来。他喜欢女人，也喜欢喝酒。”

“然后等你找到他们？” Mandrake上校问。

Daly虽然面向指挥官们，还是朝Arthur和Merlin伸出一根手指。“然后就该他们上场了。

“我们往Aredian身上派过三十个人，折损了一半。活下来的一半还躺在医院里。另外的……”Daly摇摇头。“你的四个人正面对上的不止Aredian一个人，还有小丑，还能全身而退。Aulfric的人拿到了所有情报，而你们只拿到一点点。

“我猜测，要是我们把所有信息都给你们，我们说不定有可能抓到一个，”Daly说。“至少我们这么希望。你们怎么看？”

麦克尼尔将军表情的唯一变化，就是嘴角微微的弧线，但可不是微笑。他等了足足一分钟才开口。“你们有了地址就打电话来。然后再说。”

这可是Arthur听过最明显的敷衍了，但双方来来回回谈了几分钟，还是以麦克尼尔重复了三次的_再说_收尾，美国人最终还是收拾东西走了。Sophia特意把手抚上Arthur的肩，笑容满面地对他说，“希望我们能尽快合作。”

她跟他握手的时候，在他掌心留了一张纸，上面写着电话号码。Arthur叹口气。

_抱歉，女士，我是弯的。_

他把纸揉成一团的时候，刚好瞧见Merlin的坏笑，就耸耸肩，把纸团递给他。Merlin半笑半说，“不不不。谢啦。她八成会把我裹上面糊炸至金黄，然后当点心吃了。”

“我跟你一样，”Arthur说。

桌子那头一阵小声谈话，然后将军在桌面上磕磕指节，让大家注意。“好了。我们现在没什么可做的，只能等他们回话——如果他们回话的话。我相信你们两个会注意保密的。”

“当然，长官，”Arthur说。

“既然如此，我理解你们要去迎接假期了。酒少喝，运动多做。”

“是，长官。谢谢，长官。”Arthur和Merlin同时起身敬礼。还没等他们转身离开，桌上又响起一声叩击。

“最后一件事，Emrys中尉，” Mandrake上校说。“那个谚语？看起来你听说过。”

“那是个谚语，长官。我当然听说过，”Merlin说着，朝Arthur不确定地望了一眼。

“_Mer_lin，”Arthur小声凶他。Merlin一缩。

“可能什么意义都没有，长官，”Merlin说，瞧瞧Arthur，又瞧瞧指挥官们。“我上学的时候，这谚语流传挺广的。不过大多都是小混混们在说，一般还会配着什么叫做_新世界秩序_的东西。没人把他们当回事。我的意思是，他们从不出勤，基本都被开除了。”

Merlin指了指黑掉的屏幕。“这个Mordred看上去跟我上学的年份差不多。我不觉得他上的是我们学校，但这个世界秩序的东西可能传开了。”

麦克尼尔看了一个分析员一眼。“调查一下，好吧？”

“是，长官，”女分析员说。

“解散吧，先生们，”麦克尼尔说。Arthur和Merlin又敬了个礼才离开。

他俩谁都没说话，直到快走到停车场。他们有好消息和坏消息要告诉队员们——休假方案没变，但他们同时要保持训练，而且要是美国人在假期得到了坏人的风声，休假就要随时被叫停。还有……Arthur有点事情要琢磨。琢磨计划，琢磨战术。

他暗暗叹息。他的假期要充满工作了。

“Merlin？”Arthur抓住Merlin的手臂，两人一起停下对视。Arthur看到自己的思绪，正倒映在Merlin的表情里，Merlin还努力藏起了一些担忧。虽然Merlin确实是除他之外，队里唯一有足够权限的人，但Arthur不由得觉得，就算Merlin没有权限，他也是唯一能帮Arthur理出头绪的人。

但他现在不愿意想这个。

“我还没问过呢。你假期有什么计划？”

所有的担忧——甚至恐惧——都从Merlin的眼睛里褪去了，他发出小小一声惊讶的“哦”，然后微笑起来，眼神温柔。“哦。嗯，我给我妈妈打了电话，不过时间可太不巧了。她要跟朋友们去意大利自驾游，不过她说会早点飞伦敦住在我舅舅家，所以我们飞机降落之后，我至少能送送她。”

“那真是……唉，那真是太惨了，兄弟，”Arthur说。忽然之间，他耳边砰砰的心跳声盖住了一切。“没其他计划？”

“是想见个朋友，但也没别的了。我舅舅说我可以去他那儿住。”

“你干嘛不来我家住？”Arthur冲口而出，都没来得及制止自己。“我家房间多得是，而且队员们都住附近。我们还能继续训练，免得我们被临时召回的时候不在状态，还有……”

他结结巴巴地停了下来，这才看到Merlin满脸微笑。

“简直太棒了。你确定吗？我是说，我不会拖累你的风格什么的？”

“对，确定，”Arthur说。显然，某些身体部位已经控制了他的嘴，而这个身体部位可不想考虑这个主意有多糟。“你已经够拖累我了，不可能比现在更糟。”


End file.
